The Uchiha's Heir
by Kylar's-Apprentice
Summary: Nearly 20 years have passed since Sasuke abandoned Konoha, and the next generation has risen. His illegitemate child is among them, and the two of them are destined to meet on the battlefield. But will it be as enemies - or comrades against an organization more powerful than Akatsuki? Naruhina and Sasuksaku pairings. Reviews encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know it is a new story, and I haven't been able to finish my other two, but I think that if I split all my efforts into their respective stories and actually begin them, I can then sort out the stories and get more done when the mood strikes.

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS, I DO NOT INTEND TO STEAL MISASHI KISHIMOTO'S WORKS.

***Minor swearing and suggestive content, do not read if you are sensitive to such content***

Chapter One - Secrets of the night

The night was still, the tents secluded from the road, their contents resting peacefully. The three boys snored softly, their minds preparing them for battle. Their enemy they knew well, though they had not chanced upon each other for several years. The two women, however, did not sleep as fitfully. The dark indigo haired maiden slept lightly, her thoughts daring to become nightmares of her lover's demise. The other pink haired woman's mind went through similar situations. Alas, her love was the very one they sought to kill.

Sakura Haruno, a renowned medic in her town of Konohagakure, still could not forget her traitorous teammate. She knew that every time they met, he used her heart against her. She tried to ignore him, but every picture, every encounter rekindled that feeling no matter how much the flames were doused. But this time - it would be final.

She glanced over at her sleeping teammate. Hinata had become one of her closest friends when her clan had her train under her. Sakura had always known the crush she had on her own teammate, Naruto. In fact, it was Sakura who had pushed them together. Whenever he'd get hurt, she'd have Hinata tend to him, and if they ever needed a "dummy" for practice, she'd always get him to do it. It didn't take long for Naruto to ask her out. In fact, most of her friends had begun to pair up, and start families. The few men that were single seemed to be that way for a reason. She was one of the few dwindling left, and dating hadn't done much good; she just couldn't get _him_ out of her mind.

Deciding not to dwell on those thoughts, she crept out of her tent and to a little stream three hundred yards away, out of sight and hearing of he tents. She picked up a stick, and began absentmindedly stirring up the water.

"Sasuke," she murmured. "Why do you toy with me, like you always do? I just want to forget you. Don't you see how hard it is to be a faithful ninja with our enemy flirting with me on the battle-field? Oh, of course, you wouldn't care would you? It's all just a game to you."

A dark man sat in the tree above the pink haired woman. His chest exposed, and cool composure set a seductive danger most adored of him. But he wasn't interested in them. In fact he had not like the woman below him - at least not when they were kids. He'd soon became attached to her, and her blonde teammate who once was his best friend. They had taken the pain his brother caused away, removed the thoughts of revenge, until that bastard Orochimaru reigned over him.

But looking down at this girl suffering at his hands, he felt pity. He caused sorrow, just as his brother did to him. But she was an enemy, and tonight was the night he'd cripple her. He knew she loved him. He knew she couldn't resist his advances for the next three nights. She'd fall into his grasp, and their intimate connection would prevent her from completing her mission. Her heart would be too weak to kill her "lover."

But he knew he only had a certain amount of time to consummate his motive, finally buy his comrades time to attack Konoha and begin the war. The Hyuuga in the other tent could find them easily, and he'd come to learn personally that she meant bad news for him. As the woman below leaned back to stare at the stars, Sasuke Uchiha dropped silently to begin his own mission.

"Was it- was it so hard to just wait?"

Sakura gazed at Orion above in the sky, her breath forming in front of her. Of course, she didn't expect an answer. She got one anyway.

"I was waiting for you."

"Sa-Sasuke?" whirling around, she seen the very last person she desired eavesdropping behind her, his shirt open looser than usual.

"I should have let you come with me, that day I left all those years ago. I hoped every day that you'd join me, that you'd help me find revenge. That's all I wanted," his voice sounded so sincere, but she tried not to listen. He was always a liar. "I always dreamed you'd see how much of a monster the Counsel had become, how twisted they really were. They are the ones who ordered my death, they were the ones who tried to have Naruto killed when we were infants. They rule over Konoha with an iron fist, and use the citizens as political pawns. Think of how Danzo tried to destroy you," Sasuke shifted his arms around her, his hips pressing against hers.

"Danzo is dead," she whispered, merely glancing away.

"Yes, but tyrants like him still reign on the Counsel. Things aren't the way they should be. This isn't what the first Hokage, nor my ancestors dreamed would become of Konoha. Things must change, so that peace and equality are once again in Konoha. I know now that it's impossible to defeat a place with such a blazing inferno of devotion in their hearts. That's what my crew and I have been trying to accomplish.

"Once we have that, then Naruto will be Hokage. My vengeance will be final, and I can settle down. I can move back in to the Uchiha Estate, marry a woman I fell in love with, and raise my children in the name of honor and peace," he paused to kiss her neck with his hot lips. "I want that woman to be you, Sakura."

Knowing she shouldn't buy into it, she tried to pull away. But Sasuke gripped her harder, and moved a little lower.

"I can't! You're lying! I - I - I can't believe you, not when you've lied before to me!" Sakura's murmurs soon died once his lips met her collar bone.

* * *

Hinata woke when the chill of morning finally reached her through her sleeping bag. The dampness in the air announced that the dew was still fresh, and the scent of pine rather than oak once again reminded her of how far from home she was. The golden sunlight of early fall cascaded through the tent's thin fabric, revealing the empty bag beside her.

Assuming her tent-mate was already awake, Hinata quickly dressed and packed, her weapons back in place for the day's trek. Once they ate breakfast, the group would head off. Hinata understood how hard it was for all of her teammates, as most of them had interacted with Sasuke Uchiha in their childhood, and the thought of ending him rekindled their hope that he may see humanity and seek forgiveness. Though each and every one of them knew it couldn't happen - at least she hoped they all did.

When Hinata stepped out of her tent, the silence informed her of the lack of human presence. The three boys in the other tent to her right still slept, their aura alerting those around to remain quiet. However, the absence of their fifth member heightened Hinata's adrenaline a fraction, her body alert to any notion of her location. But when no response arrived, the Hyuuga heiress followed the tracks towards the stream.

Beside the water lay her friend in a disheveled manner, her hair slightly frayed, and clothing wrinkled. She slept soundly, damp from the condensation. The sight came as a surprise to Hinata, though she had an inkling that Sakura must have fallen asleep out here after she'd been tossing and turning for most of the night. It wasn't unnatural for anyone to undergo stress before such a mission was finally carried out.

Waking Sakura gently, Hinata smiled to her for reassurance. She appeared to be surprised, at first pondering how she'd managed to wind up in a forest. But then the images of the night before emerged, and Sakura understood. She remembered how Sasuke had promised to return again, to prove that he'd surrender when the small group ransacked his hideout. Of course she was wary, but then why would he sleep with her if it weren't true? It was difficult to wrap her head around the fact that it happened, though the more she thought about it, the more is appeared to be a dream.

"Sakura, why are you out here?" Hinata wondered, pulling off her coat to warm her friend.

"I - I don't know. I mean, I kinda do, but I -" she couldn't find the words to tell her. "I- I think something happened that I might regret. I still don't know if it was a dream - but it felt real."

Hinata understood the reluctance Sakura had and abstained from pressing any further into the matter. Her concern ate at her, but if anything harmful had happened, she knew Sakura would say. But the fact that she would not relinquish the secrets of the night demanded reason for alarm.

The two women sat there, both pondering the same question at separate levels of ignorance to the truth. A long moment of contented silence surrounded them, until a familiar voice belonging to the number-one-hyperactive-knuckleheaded-ninja cried out, "Hey where are you guys?"

The peak of the mission had finally arrived. The team of five - Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sai - were ready to herald their plan. Once again they went through their battle plans.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha's room was also the most fortified. The entrance was facing the east, where it lead to two hallways. The south turned directly to a chakra sealed door, though a trap door lay in front of it. North wing had a trip wire that sounded an alarm and released the thirty five troops ten yards ahead. It also alerted the twelve guard squad patrolling the area. Turning the corner east showed yet another hallway going somewhere north, and a hidden door across from that hall. If one missed that door, they could head south a few yards later. There another chakra sealed door stood in the way, but on the other side of it a squad of five patrolled the perpendicular hallway and remaining area from the door to the intersection. Basically, it was a three room complex surrounded by fortified hallways that branched out in some directions.

Outside, Shikamaru would wet and seal toxic pellets into the vent airing the ambush troops' room, killing them in moments. Then he'd summon Pakkun who'd dig up the battery powering the building's generator. Various cryptic letters stolen by the Konoha ninjas indicated that power bumps often occurred, giving them the advantage of darkness, and deactivated tripwires that wouldn't raise alarm.

Once the battery was disabled, Naruto would carry in a piece of plywood to cover the trap door and allow Hinata to deactivate the chakra sealed door to the south. Sai would release his ink-army to vanquish the 12 guard squad. Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai would then position themselves outside of the secret door in the hallway to subdue Sasuke if he managed to escape Naruto and Hinata's ambush.

After the door was disabled, Naruto and Hinata would wait until the squad of five went to check the eastern-north wing, and head into Sasuke's quarters. They would then toss knockout pellets throughout the room - while they themselves wore masks of course. Hopefully Sasuke would be caught off guard and succumb to the pellets, where the two of them could easily dispatch him. However, if he did escape through the secret door, Sakura Sai and Shikamaru were waiting for him.

The plan was in place, and Sakura's team was just waiting for either Naruto and Hinata, or Sasuke to appear through the door. The wait gave Sakura time to think. The next two nights confirmed that it was not a dream, and his continuance to return for her sealed the truth to his words. The silence that followed the previous calamity in the other room solidified her hopes - or signaled the death of them. Once this was all over, she'd confess what had happened to Hinata, and put all of this behind her.

Cracks formed in the wall, shaping a rectangle. Someone was coming through the door. Dark hair, white clothing, a menacing sword in hand announced that Sasuke was escaping. He had been cocky enough to leave his Sharingan dormant, so he hadn't expected the three ninjas waiting for him. Yet this wasn't enough to subdue him. Quickly throwing smoke bombs, he attempted to sneak past Shikamaru to the entrance.

Alas, Naruto was already behind him and had tackled him to the ground, the two men a flurry of limbs. Sai rushed over and ripped Sasuke off of Naruto, Pinning him against the wall. But Sasuke quickly kneed Sai in the abdomen, releasing himself of the hold. Sasuke whirled around and kicked the attacking Shikamaru in the face, sending him spinning into the Northern hallway. He then ducked under Naruto's fist and caught him in the stomach.

Hinata attempted to hit him from behind but Sasuke had caught a glimpse of her as the smoke was already clearing. He grabbed her arm and swung her into Sai. Sakura rushed in and tried to punch him, but memories of the prior nights flooded her mind and caused her to falter. Why hadn't he confessed himself yet?

Naruto saw Sakura pause, and knew she couldn't handle the situation. He rushed a few hand seals and created a clone. Unfortunately, the clone had appeared right in Shikamaru's path and prevented him from throwing his kunai. He let out a small "Dammit, Naruto!" and dodged the Uchiha's sword. The group realized that the hallway was just too small of an area for a proper battle.

A groan emerged from the building, and Sasuke knew that his fortress was doing exactly as it was designed to - collapse when both of his chakra seals were removed. The five group of guards had rushed forward into view, blocking the northern exit. He now had sixty seconds to escape or waste energy digging himself out of debris. The others had sensed the vibrations as well and knew they needed to get out too.

Sasuke cleared everyone away from him and reached for Sakura. Picking her up by the front of her shirt, he held her to his level. Then he whispered into her ear darkly.

"I lied."

Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, along with the five guards and northern escape door. Naruto and the other got up just as Sakura sank to her knees in shock. The others were already down the hall, but Shikamaru had looked back.

"Sakura! Come on!" he called, but when she didn't respond, he ran back and threw her over his shoulder. He was back down the hall just before a chunk of ceiling had blocked the way. Up ahead Naruto was waiting for them. Once they were next to him they ran out the exit.

Gasping for breath, they all looked for any signs of Sasuke and the guards anywhere, but when the building finally collapsed, the cloud of smoke obscured any possible leads for a pursuit. The mission was a failure.

* * *

A week later, a group of battered three arrived at a hidden hatch in the woods. They clambered inside the one roomed cave illuminated only but the open door. In a chair sat their master, an air of nonchalance on his face.

"You failed," he stated calmly, his lips barely moving.

"Yeah, and I still don't understand why you did this in the first place," a deep throated man replied. He was muscular, and his dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A scar ran over his right eye, though no damage appeared to have been done to it.

"It's simple: you dressed yourselves in Kumo Nin clothing and attacked the village to spark a war with Konoha and Kumo. When further prodding from us causes more to join the war, we will attack Konoha and burn it to the ground while all of the ninja are fighting the Fifth shinobi war," their master explained. "Unfortunately, you made it obvious that you weren't from Kumo, and the village now knows I sent you. We'll have to start a war another way.

"But Sasuke," a small, short haired woman replied. "What was the point of your part?"

"The pink headed one was becoming more resolute in killing me, and when she finally reached that turning point, she could easily do it. Now that she has 'slept with the enemy,' the guilt of being traitorous to her team and the self-doubt I have sewn into her mind will prevent her from joining any assassination missions against me in the future," the man chuckled. "Now that you understand, leave my sight."

The three ninja then bowed and climbed back up into the forest. Once they were a decent ways away, the short haired woman muttered, "Something tells me that he just wanted to get laid." The others nodded in agreement.

Konoha was quiet and serene. It was annual check-up day, so all of the ninjas had the day off. Former fifth Hokage, Tsunade, had retired and simply become the head of the medical department. As such, that meant she lead all of the cases regarding the jounin. They were going in alphabetical order, so Naruto was busy trying to do as many healthy things as possible in a false hope that he'd pass under the radar. He remembered what had happened the last time he was lectured on "malnourishment from ramen." However, his girlfriend Hinata was about to go in, so he had paused his healthy fiasco to join her.

However, when the two of them arrived at the hospital that afternoon, they encountered Sakura who left the building in a hurry. It appeared she had been crying, and it left the two of them concerned. Hinata turned to him.

"I'm going to see what happened, why don't you tell Tsunade what I'm doing for me, please?" she kissed him on the cheek, and dashed after their comrade.

It didn't take long for Hinata to chase Sakura down at the Hokage Monument. She found her sitting up there, alone and sobbing. Alas, Hinata couldn't fathom any reason, and was unsure of how to respond. The best thing she could think of was to simply sit beside her, and rub her back gently.

When Sakura's tears subsided, she finally caught a breath. "At first, I thought the last nights of our mission were just a dream. I tried not to let it happen but it did."

Hinata stayed silent.

"That first night, when you found me, I should have told you what happened. But I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I'd only gone to clear my head, but the exact opposite happened. I - I don't know how to fully explain what happened only that it did. Please, don't judge me for it, you and Naruto are the last people I want to judge me for this."

"Sakura, when have Naruto or I ever thought badly of you?" Hinata looked at her friend, unsure of whether or not she actually wanted to know what was wrong anymore.

"That simply because I've never done anything as stupid as this before," Sakura's sobs threatened to appear again. "That night, Sasuke appeared to me. He told me these things about trying to help Konoha, and making Naruto hokage, and settling down. I tried not to believe him, but he wouldn't stop, and the next thing I knew, we were at it - and then he left, saying he'd come again.

"At first, I thought it was just a crazy dream I must've had. But then he came again, and something kept telling me that it meant he really was telling the truth. Those last three nights before we infiltrated the building, I slept with that monster! That's why I hesitated back there. I could have killed him if I hadn't been so stupid!"

"Sakura," Hinata couldn't think of anything to say. It was all a shock, and slowly everything pieced itself together involving that incident.

"That's not the worst of it, Hinata, " Sakura replied tartly. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for not getting this out any sooner, as the end of the year is coming up and I need to study if I want to get into Advanced Placement classes next year. Therefore, until June 5, I may not get much out, as it has been for me since September. However, once I am in one of my last summer vacations L, I will be able to get more chapters of all my fanfics up.

Also - Naruto and others his age are now 33, just so there is no confusion.

**~The issue involving Hitoshi and Naruto's relation to one another is fixed. They are cousins, not uncle and nephew.~**

* List of new characters and their parents ( mothers show their maiden name)*

In order of oldest to youngest

Koji Inuzuka, male, **Father: **Kiba Inuzuka; **Mother**: Tami Kasubo

Hiroshi and Hitoshi Hyuuga, identical males, **Father: **Neji Hyuuga; **Mother**: Tenten

Ruka Haruno, female, **Father: **unnamed on birth certificate; **Mother**: Sakura Haruno

Chouino Akamichi, female, **Father: **Chouji Akamichi; **Mother: **Ino Yamanaka

Kazuo Nara, male, **Father: **Shikamaru; **Mother**: Temari (immigrated)

Hiroko Uzumaki, female, **Father:** Naruto Uzumaki; **Mother**: Hinata Hyuuga

Tomi Aburame, male, **Father**: Shino Aburame; **Mother: **Chouhime

Akashi Murasaki, male, **Father**: Sai; **Mother: **Raye Murasaki

Chapter 2 - The Next Gen Rookies

Thirteen years had passed since Sasuke Uchiha was seen for the last time. Since then, Kakashi Hatake, the temporary sixth Hokage stepped down at the first opportunity he had, and passed his seat on to his pupil, Naruto Uzumaki. Many of the Rookie 12 had settled down and had children. Their ranks now high above the tedious missions that once consumed their ninja careers, a new group must take their place.

The dawn arrived warmly upon the morning, the feeling of summer flooding the streets and forests within Konoha. The early stillness lead to an abrupt end as children flocked out of their houses towards the academy. Feelings of excitement flowed through them, and Sakura Haruno once again fell back into aging memories.

Now, it was her daughter's turn to begin her ninja career. Though there had been encouragement, she still sensed the uneasiness the village felt with her daughter, Ruka, a ninja. It still infuriated her that some of her closest medical partners had attempted to discuss removing Ruka's eyes to ensure she wouldn't be a Sharingan user. But now that she was a genin - the village's uneasiness grew.

Pouring herself a pot of coffee, Sakura turned to her own mother, Yuuka, who was gazing warmly up towards Ruka's bedroom, caught up in her own memories. After discovering her pregnancy, Sakura was forced to move back in with her mother due to lack of sufficient funds. Yet Yuuka didn't mind, Sakura's father had disappeared during a merchant voyage fifteen years beforehand, so she had been very lonely. Sakura was just thankful her mother hadn't judged her and loved Ruka through the years.

A door clicking shut announced that Ruka was coming down now. With a satchel to her side and brand new headband around her neck, she smiled at the two adults in the kitchen. Her hair captured the sunlight from the window, revealing the red-brown in her hair, reminding Yuuka of her husband. Her jasmine eyes, a few shades darker than Sakura's, were bright with excitement.

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Nana!" she exclaimed, gathering up items for eggs and bacon.

"Looks like today's the big day, huh?" Yuuka cooed, sipping her coffee. "I remember the day when your mother became a ninja, too!"

"Really?" Ruka clucked, cracking three eggs.

"Yes, and she was being a big brat about it too," Yuuka chuckled.

Sticking her tongue out at her mother, Sakura moved to stand beside Ruka in the small kitchen. "Here, sweetie, you go sit. I'll make breakfast."

Ruka obeyed and started talking about the latest antics of Hiroko Uzumaki. Though the girl wasn't as bad as her father used to be, she still proved to be a handful. Even so, Hiroko only acted up when someone picked on Ruka. The two friends had pure hearts, and defended each other through thick and thin. It wasn't hard to see why the two considered themselves cousins.

"So, any guesses as to who you'll be paired up with?" Sakura asked, knowing the inquiry pestered her daughter. She gave the girl a plate and watched her switch between taking bites and using her fork for indications.

"Hmm, I can't really say. They might put me with Akashi Murasaki because his paint defenses would work well with my taijutsu offense. Though I may also be put with Koji Inuzuka because we both use offense. Yet it's just as likely for Kazuo Nara because his and mine tactics complement each other in battle…"

The girl went on and on, analyzing every possibility while the adults smirked, slightly amused. Ruka had loved to learn ever since she was young. She also showed strong, passionate feelings for art of all kinds. It was entertaining to get the girl thinking because you could watch all the gears moving, and her ingenious ideas always showed promise. Though people were reluctant to say it, she was a prodigy.

Sakura glanced at the clock. "Hey! You gotta go! The meeting's in ten minutes!"

"Still feels good to hear the word, 'meeting'," Ruka chuckled, putting her plate into the sink. Dashing out the door she hollered a quick "Bye Mom! Bye Nana!" and skirted the streets to the academy.

Sakura watched her daughter leave, wondering whether it actually was a good idea to let Ruka become a ninja. After all, her father was still out there. Chances were high that they'd one day meet in battle. No doubt he knew about Ruka too, he always knew people's darkest secrets. And if the two one day butted heads, who knew what would happen when she found out their relations?

(~)(~)(~)

Dawn broke to a bustling morning, and a class of thirty awaited in the warm light. Anxious and wary, the children sat clumped together in the classroom, awaiting the news of their team setup. However, one girl sat alone in the back, the generation's outcast. Though people liked her personality and admired her, the concept of her heritage still unknown to her left uneasiness within them.

Hiroko Uzumaki glanced back at her friend daydreaming in the back. It hurt to see her be a loner, though she knew that the girl didn't mind. Still, the concept that she was Ruka's only friend held her with a sense of commitment. Pulling herself away from the crowd of students, she sat beside her friend.

"Last day in here," Hiroko muttered, tightening her headband around her indigo hair.

"Yep," Ruka muttered nodding. "And since we're both girls, it's highly unlikely that we'll be on the same team."

"Not with this surplus of guys," Hiroko agreed.

"So, who do you think you'll get?" Ruka asked.

"You mean as a sensei? Probably Uncle Neji, or some other Hyuuga. Since I'm not exactly in the full circle of the Hyuuga compound, dad might've put me with someone who can teach me other than mom."

"Maybe. I think I might get Rock Lee because of my taijutsu skills, but I might also get Kiba Inuzuka to help with my genjutsu," Ruka replied.

"It's so amazing how in touch with your strengths and weaknesses you are," Hiroko stated, watching the other students show off with her piercing oceanic eyes.

"I guess with half of my family a mystery, I just focus on me, and not what people expect of me," she declared. Hiroko blushed at that. "Though I suppose it really is because of that. I mean, people are always watching me, so I try to know what to work on so that they don't think I'm becoming my father. Which is just SO stupid because I don't even know who he is."

"You know I can't tell you, no matter how much I want to," Hiroko growled.

"I know, I know. The only reason you know is because your dad goofed. But not knowing just makes me wonder how much of a monster is in part of me," Ruka sighed heavily.

"You aren't a monster. Blood may course through your heart, but not your soul. Granddad told me that once," Hiroko turned to Ruka, and they smiled.

The bell that they'd all known well had rung for the last time that semester. The time to move on as shinobi had arrived, and the class fell silent. In the center of the class their mentor, Iruka Umino appeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Flecks of silver dotted the edges of his hair, and a few lines now accompanied his scar.

"Alright," he began. "I'd like to congratulate you all on becoming shinobi, though you're lives are just beginning. The road ahead will be tough, just talk to the ninja around you, and they'll tell you exactly the same. Your training is not over, but you are one step closer to becoming a proud protector of your village.

"Now, these teams were picked by our very own Hokage, and they are all set up based on your exam scores. You may not be paired with the person you'd hoped for, but I assure you, that over time you will come to be proud of your fellow teammates. I am proud of all of you, and good luck in your shinobi careers. Okay, team One…"

A few minutes went by as Iruka sensei attempted to add suspense to the announcement, though only managing to prolong the children's annoyance. Hiroko heard a few names

she'd recognized, though didn't pay too much attention. Tightening the band around her hair, she glanced at Kazuo. He appeared to be sleeping, though she knew he was concentrating on the names, piecing the teams together and analyzing the statistics. He was a lot like his father, even down to the facial features - but he had his mother's hair.

Finally she heard Iruka's voice ring out, "Team Five : Hiroko Uzumaki; Koji Inuzuka; Hiroshi Hyuuga. You'll be mentored by Shikamaru Nara."

That was what she was waiting for. Koji could be a jerk, but she knew his tactics had always complimented hers. As for Hiroshi, his experience in chakra blocking could prove beneficial to her Defensive Palms technique. Plus Shikamaru's intellect could aid them in developing strategies around their weaknesses. She felt good about this group.

"Team seven," Iruka called again. It seemed Hiroko missed the previous team. "Hitoshi Hyuuga, Ruka Haruno, and Tomi Aburame. Naruto Uzumaki will train you."

This seemed to work well. Hiroko's father could easily help Ruka with her vast chakra levels, as well as help Tomi loosen up. Hitoshi could also easily get training from his aunt whenever possible since his new sensei was his uncle.

"And finally, team ten : Kazuo Nara; Chouino Akamichi; Ayashi Murasaki. Shino Aburame will teacher you." At Shino's name, the jounin senseis appeared. Rising and muttering a few farewells, the children filed out of the classroom for the last time and entering their first day as genin.

Ruka walked proudly behind her sensei up to the roof. She'd admired him since she was young, and she was glad to have him as a mentor. He was like an uncle to her, though she knew that they had no relation. Still, the thought of being taught from the best filled her with pride.

Once at the top of the building, under the canopy of the trees grown on the roof, Naruto turned to analyze his picking. First his eyes rested on the Aburame child. Tomi selected head guard was a skullcap that covered most of his oaken hair. A few strands hung out around the sides of his face, and into the tinted goggles shrouding his eyes. A long necked coat covered most of his face, the bottom breaking into a V at his naval. Three buttons across his chest held it closed. Black jeans covered his legs, and even his feet were covered by blue boots rather than sandals. Naruto could see the boy becoming an Anbu in the future.

Next Naruto glanced at his distant cousin, Hitoshi. He was much more outgoing than his identical twin, wearing a tan kimono-like shirt, a horizontal slash with three vertical ones through it in the top left corner. Simple blue pants with his kunai pouch hung down to his ankles. He wore his headband traditionally. Hitoshi's hair was exactly like his mother's, dark and brown. His eyes held a blue tint, though he'd still inherited the Hyuuga's eyes, unlike his cousin.

Finally, Naruto gazed at Ruka, his own teammates' flesh and blood. With her dark brown hair and deep green eyes, she looked nothing like her father. Yet if you peered hard enough into her eyes, you could see the spark of determination much like Sasuke's. She wore her headband much like Hinata's a well known role model for her. She wore a black sweatshirt and a dark blue shirt with the Konoha symbol on it. Jeans completed her garb to make her seem more like a civilian rather than a ninja.

Addressing his team with vigor, Naruto grinned. "Alright, now I know you may be thinking that it's all good and mighty to be students of THE Hokage, but in reality, you'll be working harder than most of the other teams combined! This also means that if you play your cards right, you'll be the best ninja's of your generation. However, today we won't be jumping into training because many of you don't even know each other. So, like my sensei did for me, I'm going to let us all talk about ourselves to help our team bond. We can't function properly without knowing about each other."

"But, Hokage sensei," Tomi inquired in a soft, gruff voice. "What do you mean by that? We already do know each other from the academy."

"You may think you do, but you'll find out how much you don't know," Naruto smirked knowingly.

"Naruto sensei, how do we get to know each other?" Hitoshi pondered.

"Good question. Why don't we just state out names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, that sort of thing?" Naruto sat back on the wall, watching the children gaze at each other in confusion. "I mean like foods, colors, and dreams and stuff. Things about ourselves. Ruka, why don't you go first?"

"Me? Okay. Well, my name is Ruka Haruno. I like uh, books and art and stuff. I dislike people who disrespect others for no reason, and dressing up. My hobbies are reading, writing, pretty much anything with art in it. My dream? Well, I just want to be known - like famous or something," when she'd finished, Naruto found himself thinking, _huh, so letting Sai baby sit her must've had an impact. Maybe I should've rethunk letting Lee watch Hiroko._

"Alright that was good!" Naruto said, clapping his hands together. "You, go next."

"Well, I'm Tomi Aburame. I like to play memory games. I hate wearing short sleeves. My hobby is carving, and my dream is to become an elite jounin," The boy was quick and to the point, much like his father was. There were many different ideal between the two, but that was to be expected.

"And last, you, Hitoshi," Naruto pointed, surprised that he actually couldn't fathom what the boy might say.

"My name is Hitoshi Hyuuga. I like being in the forest, especially during a full moon. I hate winter. My hobby is watching nature. My dream is to live in a cabin surrounded by the forest, my family happy and secure," He looked around as if to say, _What?_

"That was, uh, deep," Naruto stammered, surprised at the sincerity in his voice. He was so much more down to earth than most, and it left him slightly proud.

"Now you," Ruka said, throwing him for an even deeper loop.

"What?"

"You've gotta do it too. You're our sensei, so how can we follow you when we don't know who you are?" the girl had him. She had a way of seeing the subtle points, and Naruto wondered if this was going to bite him later on.

"Um, well, as you know my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and spending time with my family. I dislike it when people hurt others out of hate. My hobby is gardening, like vegetables and stuff. My dream used to be becoming Hokage, but now it's growing old with my wife and watching my family get bigger."

_This Naruto is so much different than the one Mom described. Maybe I'll talk to her about it later,_ Ruka watched her sensei squirm a little under the sudden self-absorbed attention.

"Okay, that sums up today! Be at the training field by eleven. We begin your first lesson on the dot!" Naruto commanded, and saluted his team. Then, he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves as the children glanced at each other before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Lessons Begin

Three small figures sat in a clearing in the early morning sun. They hadn't been waiting long, and were worried that their sensei had adapted his own mentor's habits of tardiness. A girl with long hair such a deep brown it resembled black in the shadow of the thick post sighed. The only thing that gave away her hair's true color was the red tint reflecting the few wisps of sunlight touching her. The other two boys stood with their backs to the other posts.

"If what Father says is true, then I'm going to hate being a genin," Hitoshi murmured to the others.

"Yeah, Mom said it was bad enough with Kakashi, now she's worried how Naruto-sensei will be like," Ruka agreed.

"I haven't heard much," was all Tomi said.

"Well, I guess he used to make his students wait for hours until he arrived, and his only response was 'I got caught up in the road of life'," Ruka explained.

"Oh," the ever silent Tomi replied.

"So, you heard anything about what he's going to do?" Hitoshi pondered.

"No, I don't think it's going to be like any of the previous stuff that our parents had as kids, but probably similar. We should probably keep an eye out for a lesson mixed into whatever we're about to do, other than the physical reps or tests we may have to face. Something tells me Naruto-sensei's gonna have a lotta spiritual lessons tied into our training," as soon as she was finished, Naruto appeared, though it appeared as though he'd heard none of their conversation.

"Alright! So, for your first day as genin, you are all going to show me you deserve to be ninja!" he cackled loudly and excitedly. " Passing the academy doesn't guarantee you'll be a genin, so you better be ready for anything."

"He get's fired up about anything, huh," Hitoshi whispered, shocked and wide-eyed, to Ruka, who nodded.

"Okay, here's the deal," Naruto crouched down to pull out a scroll from behind his white jacket with orange flames. When he unsealed it, eleven flags popped out. Three sets of three lay in rows of blue, green, and brown. The remaining two were orange and white. The wooden handles were cut so that they only protruded a centimeter from the ends of the six centimeter flag.

"Each of you is going to get a blue, green, and brown flag. You'll then hide the flags out in the training areas. However, the blue must be five feet from the water, the green must be touching a plant, and the brown must be touching earth. You must be the first to get all of the same color of your choice from your opponent, plus one of the two flags that I have. The first place winner will get a free meal of ramen, and the second place winner will simply pass. The person who fails by sundown will get sent back to the academy."

The genin looked at each other nervously. They knew that one of them wouldn't be with them by the end of the day, and each didn't want to be that particular person. The children eventually concluded that they were each other's enemy, and resolved to beat the others, no matter the cost.

Naruto smirked once he realized what the kids were thinking. _Is that really how we reacted to something like this at that age? _He pondered. _Man, no wonder Kakashi-sensei used the bell training on us! _"Alright, take your flags and spread out. You'll begin your search at the whistle."

With that, the three new rookies raced off. Tomi headed towards the river, to drop his water one off first. Ruka headed into the woods to her left, and Hitoshi took the right. Naruto just stayed where he was, and fixed his flags where he knew no one would look.

* * *

The whistle sounded. Ruka couldn't see any of her teammates, and knew that she'd need to hide herself quickly. She had already deduced that they all may have similar flag choices, and she intended to see which ones that the others had first. So, shimmying up an old oak tree, she positioned herself in an inconspicuous spot. She'd read in a book of hers that people hardly ever look up, so today she'd put that to the test.

It didn't take long for her to see a beige blur approaching. Tomi was keeping to the ground as expected. He always stayed close to the nearest supply of bugs, and that meant being near the earth. Perhaps it was that subconscious fighting technique that made him hold onto the earth flag. Glancing down at the blue one in her pocket, Ruka had a crazy idea. It probably hadn't been done before, and she had finally started to realize just what the lesson today was supposed to be about.

"Yo!" she called, relishing in the fact that the unemotional boy had jumped. She swung down off the tree and landed a few feet away from him. "I can help ya if ya want."

"Why would you do that? We're supposed to be fighting each other," he sniffed.

"No, we're supposed to be trying to get flags. And only two of us three will make it," she pointed out.

"So?" he adamantly scoffed.

"So, we make two. We can make a pact. If you find any blues, or I find any browns, we can meet here at noon and give each other the flags. We can work as a team, rather than beat each other senseless for the flags we aren't even interested in," Ruka smirked when she realized that Tomi had no arguments.

Instead or a retort, he stubbornly asked, "Why're you helping me?"

"Because," she clucked. "You're the first one to come across me. The brown one's under the rock over there."

Tomi watched in surprise as the brazen girl sped away through the undergrowth. "Man," he coughed aloud. "No wonder people are scared of her."

* * *

Hitoshi triumphantly picked up the blue flag hidden poorly in the hole of the tree just barely being lapped by the river. He hadn't seen any of the others for an hour, and was beginning to feel giddy. Perhaps he was a prodigy like his father! Everyone knew that his twin had excelled in the trigrams techniques, while Hitoshi only shown skill with a pole-staff. That was why he had at least three hidden in the scroll at his side.

Lost in his thoughts and secret dream of being as good as his brother and father, Hitoshi failed to notice the fish-wire around the flag. When he pulled, a hidden rope snagged his foot, suspending him in the air. From somewhere unknown he heard a fit of laughter. And who came rolling out of the bushes but his sensei, tears rolling down his eyes from the sight.

"Man, that brings back memories!" he cackled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Can you get me down please?" Hitoshi asked, his face reddening.

"No can do, you have to figure it out yourself!" Naruto teased.

"Fine, I will!" Hitoshi growled pulling out a kunai.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruto warned, watching the boy playfully. But Hitoshi had other plans, and cut the rope. As soon as he felt the slack, he used his feet to propel away from the tree. When he did so, the fishing wire snapped, causing a second trap that was set up to detonate, closing around nothing. "Wow, smart kid."

"If I may say so, sensei, I've already heard about the double and sometimes triple traps, so don't think I'll fall for it any time soon."

* * *

Noon rolled around, and Tomi stood at the tree, waiting. He hadn't found a single blue flag, but as compensation, he had snagged two green ones. He figured that if Hitoshi had the blue ones, she could just use the green ones. He knew he'd feel bad if she had managed to find him his needed flags, and he wouldn't have any of the ones she needed. That was why he'd picked up the green.

Finally Ruka appeared. "Hey, I've got your flags!"

"I couldn't find any blues, but I got two greens instead!" Tomi apologized.

"That's okay, I can get rid of the blue and see if I can't find the other brown one. If Hitoshi gets all three of his, then we'll all spar until one of us drops. Then we can find the other flags," Ruka explained.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to be showing Naruto-sensei what we could do?" Tomi asked.

"We are," Ruka replied. " We're showing him we can do this without doing what he wants us to do."

"And why is that?" Tomi pressed.

"Because, like I said before, there's a lesson wrapped up in this. I think it's probably something on teamwork, like Mom and Naruto-sensei's first session was," Ruka answered.

"Good point. Let's go together, so Naruto-sensei knows we're working together," Tomi offered.

"Yeah, that'll work, then we can all swap flags so we have the right colors, and battle until two of us wins," Ruka pondered the idea, and liked it. "Let's go."

* * *

Naruto sat in the entrance of the training field, eating lunch. He was halfway through his sandwich when Sakura came up. "Hey, how's training going?"

"Lousy," he replied, wolfing down the rest of his meal. "The kids are way too smart these days. None of 'em have fought with one another yet! Your kid figured out that this was about teamwork, and has currently joined forces with the Aburame kid. Hitoshi got stuck just like I did, but easily dodged the double trap I set up with one of the hidden flags! Y'know, Kakashi-sensei told me that the best part of mentoring was watching them make all of the mistakes. But he was wrong!"

"Is that really all you were trying to do today?" Sakura asked, sitting beside him.

"Well, no. I was teaching them about teamwork. Ruka figured it out, so what am I supposed to do now?" he sighed.

"Uh, congratulate them on a job well-done?" Sakura prompted.

"That's a thought," Naruto replied. "I suppose this means that I'll just have to step up my game."

"Only you would take mentoring as a challenge to stump your pupils," Sakura deadpanned.

"Well, I suppose I should get back to the kids. They still gotta find two more flags that I've hidden perfectly!" Naruto got up and began to walk away.

"They're taped to your cloak, aren't they?" she challenged. Naruto stopped mid-stride.

"How'd you figure it out? I made sure you couldn't see them on the back!" he flipped off his coat to look at the flags he'd hidden. Only a faint square outline could be seen around the patches, as he'd removed the flagpoles.

"When you stand up, they bubble up," Sakura pointed out.

"I'll fix that!" he chuckled nervously, and began to stick a little more tape to the inside of the flags to keep them from coming off his jacket.

"You're still a knucklehead," she chuckled, getting up and leaving. When Sakura left, Naruto moaned silently,

"I'm losing my unpredictability edge, aren't I?"

* * *

Ruka spotted her target just ahead. He was sitting by the river, trying to activate his kekkei genkai. He appeared to be struggling, so she stayed back for a moment to let him try. She knew he didn't respond well when he was in this state, and didn't want to start anything. Finally, when he gave up and lay back on the ground, she stepped over him.

"Need a hand?"

"What? No!" he spurned.

"Well, what if I told you that I have one, even if you don't need it, rather if you want it," she swayed on her heels.

"What?" he sneered.

Tomi, who stood behind her like an obedient dog even piped up. "I agree with him, what?"

"Sorry, failed attempt at being cryptic," she blushed. "Moving on. I have a blue flag. I was wondering if you had a green flag. Then we could trade and then fight until two of us are standing. The two who win would get the other two flags. Tomi agreed with me, and now we just need you on board."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! We can't team up, we'd just end up betraying each other in the end! That's just wrong!" he scorned.

"Alright, then have fun fighting us both off!" Ruka cried, launching herself at him. Before she could see what he'd done, he'd already whipped out a scroll and unsealed a pole-staff.

"You're on!" Hitoshi snarled, batting her away with his weapon.

Naruto looked on in bewilderment from his perch in a tree. _Wow, they're much more hostile when they don't think a grown-up's watching._

Ruka and Tomi had trouble fighting Hitoshi. Due to his long reach, they couldn't get in close with their kunai. Tomi had tried throwing a few shuriken, but they bounced off Hitoshi's staff. Ruka had also tried sneaking up on him while his attention was on Tomi, but he'd clocked her in the head before she even had a chance. His skills were amazing.

Tomi finally got fed up after ten minutes. "Insect Technique: Blinding Rage!" he cried, as gnats followed his commands and flew right into Hitoshi's eyes. He couldn't see, and Ruka managed to get a kick into his shin.

Unfortunately, as she looked back triumphantly, a log stood in the place her victim should be. Hearing a battle cry, Ruka whirled just in time to see Hitoshi coming at her. He just barely missed her left shoulder, catching her sleeve and ripping both the sweatshirt and the blue t-shirt away, exposing a scar in the shape of a fan, or rather, the symbol of a clan most wished to forget. It was the sign of an Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mark

August 17th, 12 years prior

Sasuke woke roughly in his lair as he'd just run through the unnamed country between the Land of Earth and Land of Wind to get into the outskirts of the Land of Rivers. The anbu of Iwagakure had chased him to Amegakure before they lost him, and he'd just kept running. On any normal circumstance, he would have gotten rid of them with the swipe of his hand, though now he was in a hurry. There was a rumor he had to put to rest, and he had until five today to make sure.

Grabbing his sword and his shirt, he quickly left his old hideout, yet not without laying a rose on his former colleagues' graves. He didn't want anyone to know, but Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu had made an impact on him in their final hours, one that he'd never forget. It was a small token for the rough treatment in their living days, but it was his way of apologizing.

Glancing up at the dawning sun, Sasuke calculated that he had an hour to make it to his location. Taking a swig of water from his canteen, he set out.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura awoke early. They had been invited to go to see Temari and Shikamaru's new boy in Sunagakure. They would be moving in a few months too, and wanted to celebrate Temari's approval to become a Konoha citizen. The sand siblings were also planning a surprise baby shower for Megami Tsuyayaka, Kankuro's girlfriend, and daughter of the famous movie star, Kaizo Tsuyayaka. It was rumored that Kankuro might propose too, so it was looking to be an amazing vacation for the three.

They would have gone sooner, but Hinata had just given birth, as well as Ino. Yet as soon as little Hiroko was cleared to travel, they had prepared for the journey. Using a twin travel stroller, Hinata and Sakura were able to take their children along with them. Since Hiroko was only two weeks old, she couldn't be separated from her mother for very long, and Sakura didn't trust too many people with her own daughter.

After a mishap affair nearly a year before, Sakura held in her hands the child of the villages' most loathed enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. Though she'd never spoken the name of the father, the whole village had figured it out and didn't respond well to the news. Sakura simply couldn't leave her anywhere without worrying whether or not Ruka would still be there when she came back. So in the end Sakura took her one-month-old with her.

The trio were already within the borders of the Land of Wind, and were already starting to feel the heat. Naruto was dressed in a white tank top and orange shorts, the sweat already apparent on his forehead. Hinata had thrown on a lavender t-shirt and light blue khakis. Sakura was sporting a red top and her dark blue shorts, her trademark circle on her back. The two little girls laying in the light green stroller sported only diapers, sun block, and little hand-fans tied to the sides of the carriage. They were all trying to beat the heat.

Naruto had decided that they'd walk until noon and recede into an inn at the next town. They'd stay there until sunset, where they'd walk in the cool breeze of night. It was a decent plan under the circumstances, though they all wished they could have carried on the night before. The heat had apparently gotten to Ruka, and she kept getting sick. After an hour of trying to quell her, they pitched camp and Sakura spent the rest of the night wiping down Ruka with a wet cloth.

Now they were behind schedule, and needed to trudge through the desert until they hit the next town before they were stuck in the desert when the temperature climbed into the hundreds. They only had until three to get there, but they wanted to be there by noon. That's why they didn't even bother changing, they just got up, took down the tent, and left.

Finally after an hour of walking, Naruto said, "Man, I'm bored. Anyone wanna play a game?"

"What the heck is there to play, knucklehead?" Sakura sighed.

"Eye-spy?" he offered.

"But there's nothing but rocks and a couple of shrubs," Sakura replied sourly. She looked to Hinata who was pushing the buggy. "You and I both know that Eye-spy goes horribly wrong as soon as he gets bored with it!"

"I'm not getting into this one," Hinata riposted.

"It's okay, Sakura's right. I'll admit, that _did _go bad last time," Naruto sheepishly chuckled.

"I don't think there's anything else to do, Naruto, so try to hold in there, 'kay?" Hinata asked, her soft gaze whispering, 'behave.'

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, understanding the message. He began looking around at the sparse scenery, trying to occupy himself. Though as soon as he began to daydream, a flicker caught his attention. As soon as he realized what it was, his eyes widened. "Uh - I spy a freaking arrow coming right at us!"

* * *

Akaji Gozen snarled in anger when his arrow missed it's target. He was sure that it would snag that man's arm. But the fact that that particular man had snapped the arrow midair proved he was no average traveler. Akaji needed food, so he'd planned on bargaining one of the children for it. The other would either be sold on the black market as a slave, or be his own. He thought it would be easy, though he'd come to learn that nothing was easy.

Wiping back his red locks, Akaji pulled the sword from it's hilt. He knew that he'd have to be quick if he wanted to grab the children. As the blonde man charged, Akaji prepared for the impact.

* * *

Sasuke sped through the desert, cloaked in mottled tans and reds to hide himself in the desert. He was ahead of schedule, and planned to be in the little town before his targets arrived. Once they were there, he'd easily be able to track them and discover the truth to the rumor. He kept telling himself it couldn't be true, that someone must have misheard the name. Yet still he couldn't shake the possibility of it's actuality.

As the village became a dot on the horizon, Sasuke paused to throw in his blue contacts and used some gel to slick back his hair. He had let a small stubble grow, giving him a rough look. Still, when he checked his reflection, he didn't look like himself, not with all the subtle changes. While most ninja took drastic measures, they were easily spotted fakes. Slight differences however, could be the best cover.

Sasuke reached the village at ten, and positioned himself on a bench with the entrance in sight. He lied in wait of his targets, and did so on pins and needles.

* * *

Naruto fought the red-headed soldier kunai to sword. The man hadn't said a word, and was keeping as much distance as he could despite his weapon's upper-hand. Sakura and Hinata had stayed back to protect the children, their kunais drawn. They had been going at it for an hour now, simple parries and lunges, not too much happening. So far the man seemed to think of Naruto as a simple voyager with good defensive skills, and he intended to keep it that way. If word got out to other thieves that the Hokage himself was traveling through unnatural territory, they wouldn't make it to Suna before the heat-wave.

Suddenly, the man made a jab at Naruto's stomach, only to feint and whirl around to slice his neck with the broadsword. Naruto ducked, and stabbed at the man's thigh, only to have the man's elbow slam down on his back. It stung, but wasn't bad. Still, the man knocked him to the ground, and Naruto had to roll in order to avoid the blade.

"Ah've had about enough o' this," the man growled in his deep and throaty voice. He brought his fingers to his lips and whistled shrilly. Five other men just as burly as he popped out from under rocks that were really made of paper. They all wore masks and carried various weapons from ball-and-chains, to hand-scythes. They lunged at Naruto, and he had to pull off a minor Shadow Clone defense. He was so busy attending to the newcomers, that he didn't notice the can that went flying towards the two girls.

Hinata saw it however, and took the carriage as far away from it as possible. When it landed and started spewing a grayish gas, she nodded to Sakura, and went off to help Naruto while Sakura watched the children. As soon as she was left alone, two more figures popped out of the smoke, two paper rocks strewn aside. Sakura began to wonder just how many of the rocks were real, and which were fakes.

She glanced toward her two friends in battle. They were surrounded, and Sakura knew she needed to help them soon. But the two thugs in front of her posed to be a problem. One was carrying a scythe, the other an axe. They swung at her with their weapons, forcing her away from the children to keep them from harm. Angry, she clocked one in the jaw, and he fell back with a hard thump. The other swung his axe towards her abdomen, though he missed and Sakura jumped onto it so she could kick his head. The Scythe-man had gotten up and was coming down on her head, when she dodged last minute. Scythe-man barely missed Axe-man, leaving Axe-man enraged.

Meanwhile, two other men had jumped up from the fray, while everyone else was distracted. They slipped over to the carriage and gently picked up the sleeping infants. They whistled to their colleagues, who pulled out more of the gas-cans.

Hinata realized what was going on and let out a cry of dismay along with Sakura. While the two mothers were distracted, the men they had stopped fighting dropped their cans and thrown gasmasks on. Naruto began running towards the men who had the children, but as soon as he was halfway there, his vision blurred and his feet stopped responding. The three travelers fell to their knees, grief striking them as they realized what was going on.

When they awok hours later, the sun had set. The men and children were long gone.

* * *

Sasuke leaped across the rooftops in the full moon's gleam, staying hidden from sight just behind the group moving silently below him. As his shadow danced on the stores across the dusty street, Sasuke slid his sword from its sheath. He hadn't used much of his stealth skills in a while, and if any of his targets below happened to see him -

"C'mon guys, this is the hotel," the blond said dully.

The other two stayed silent. Though Sasuke hadn't seen evidence of the truth he sought, he still needed to hear it from the horses mouth. So far, this had been the only time any of them had spoken, and it looked like they wouldn't be for a long time. Something had happened on the way into town, and Sasuke needed to know what. As he waited in the shadows watching the trio head into the inn and climb into their beds, Sasuke thought back to how he'd found out about this little rumor.

His new group of recruits had been there the nights he slept with his old teammate, the night he broke her will to kill him. It was a simple ruse that not only kept her in her place, but also allowed him to relieve tension. Though he knew his new followers mocked him for it, he realized they did not see the brilliance beneath the actions.

However, he'd sent Manako, his newest recruit, into Konoha for an update two months before. She acted as the perfect mole, and she was able to effectively spy on them while pretending to be one of their own. It was the night of her return that she'd delivered the harsh news.

With her short honey hair and Inuzuka tattoos and fangs, her golden eyes held more arrogance than his own. She had looked him straight in the eye and snarled. "There's something you should know about that stupid plan of yours."

"No," he had said. "You can tell me later. Right now I need to organize the army. You need to pack, we leave at dawn. And don't you dare speak against my ideas again unless I ask for advice."

"Something tells me you'll want to hear about this," she threw back, ignoring her place.

"You better go," Sasuke snarled back, standing so he'd look down at her. She was blocking the ladder to leave his underground lair, and he would kill her to get past. She was new, so he had no ties to her. It would be easy.

"No," Manako clucked, her eyes electrified. "That woman, Sakura-"

"Leave now, before I kill you," Sasuke hissed, putting a kunai to her neck. But she didn't back down.

"Sasuke, she's pregnant!" and there went the bomb.

"W-what?" he scoffed, his brain unwilling to process the information.

"She's eight months along. That's how long ago it was you slept with her. Looks like that night had more consequences than you thought," Manako watched as he had stumbled back into a chair.

After several moments he muttered, "That doesn't prove it's mine."

"There are rumors of it being yours, and she isn't denying it," she stared him in the eyes again, a surprising wisdom lying beneath the sparks.

"I need to find out for myself. I'll keep my ears open for any more about this rumor. Meanwhile, move the mercenaries into the Sound while I go to Iwagakure. We'll stay there and attack when the chuunin exams are held there. That gives us twelve years to refine our skills until then," Sasuke moved to climb the ladder. "Y'know. On the bright side, if that whelp really is mine, then that means I don't have to worry about the Uchiha clan dying with me. I can go full out in battle."

It was in Iwa that he had heard more about the rumors, and Manako had sent him the bird informing him about this little vacation that his former friends were having. But so far, to his relief, he'd seen no sign of an illegitimate spawn. As soon as the weight was lifted off of his shoulders, Sakura had stirred, and stared out the window, straight in his direction. His heart leapt when he thought he'd been spotted, but she showed no sign of seeing him. The shadows were working.

"I'm such a moron," she sighed. "I shouldn't have brought her out here."

_Come on, say more,_ Sasuke willed, knowing he was close to confirmation. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"Sakura, we were both foolish," the indigo haired one Sasuke remembered from childhood crossed to stand by her, also awake.

"Yeah, but you couldn't prevent bringing Hiroko. I could have left Ruka if I hadn't been so distrusting," Sakura moaned.

"And you had every right to be. I was there when they were talking about removing her eyes. What would be so bad about a Sharingan user anyway? It's so stupid that the village thought she'd turn into her father," Hinata Hyuuga replied. There was the proof he needed, and it slapped him good.

"Now they don't have to worry. She's gone, and we can't do anything about it," Sakura mourned, lowering her head into her arms. Hinata rubbed her back softly.

"Hiroko's gone too. We'll just have to get through this together. And who knows? Maybe they'll come back to us, someday. We should try to get some sleep, Gaara should be here soon, once he get's Naruto's letter," the two women receded back into their room, drawing closed the curtains.

Sasuke started to breath again. It was true, he had sired a child, a little girl whom Sakura had called Ruka. But now she was missing, and Sasuke wouldn't have that. A brilliant idea struck him, one that he knew could work to his favor. He'd take the child as his own, and use her when the time came to take over the Sound.

Climbing up the tallest building, Sasuke glanced in all directions, trying to find a trace of thieves or thugs. He'd seen a few wandering the streets, but none of them held a child. Sasuke doubted that they would have pawned off a child so young, and was hoping to find-

There! Off to the side of the village. A group of caravans were parked in the distance, fires burning in the center of the carriages. If anywhere would have contained the thieves, it would be there. Sasuke knew it was irrational, as the children missing were probably in the town, but something pulled him there.

Going against everything he'd ever done, he took off towards the caravans at top speed, removing his contacts so he could activate his Sharingan. Once he arrived, he seen all of the mercenary soldiers were asleep. Keeping quiet, he glanced around to take note of everyone's chakra signatures. It was in one carriage that he seen five small figures. It must have been the children's home, and he crept inside to look at them all.

Two of them were obviously not his, as they were around the ages of two and three. The others were within the ranges of one and three months. One of them had black hair, the other, indigo. The last had hair so dark brown it nearly looked black. Being inexperienced with children, Sasuke couldn't fathom which one was the right age to be his. They also looked very similar to each other.

So, he recalled an old ninja technique that was used as a paternity test long before the scientific ones came out. Biting his thumb, Sasuke drew some of his blood and rubbed small amounts on each of the children's arms in the shape of the Uchiha's symbol. Making a few hand-signs, he whispered, "Blood technique: Blood Recognition!"

He watched as the blood rolled off the black haired child - the one he thought would actually be his. It also went away on the indigo haired one, though he'd already figured it was Naruto and Hinata's. The blood on the last child's arm sank in, and caused the skin to bubble up. Sasuke gazed down in wonder at this child whom the technique had proved to be his. She looked nothing like him, so much of her mother in her. This was the child who he knew would be his legacy.

Suddenly a voice called softly, "You aren't here to take my baby, are you?" It was the woman watching over the children, who was grasping her blanked to her chest, her dark hair falling onto her pillow.

"Yours has the black hair right?" she nodded. "Then, no. I just want my daughter back."

"Take her. In fact, take them both. I can't feed the two newest ones, not with so little food we have, I can hardly produce enough milk for little Kata."

"Fine, I know who her parents are. I'm sure they'd like to see her again."

"Thank you. I'll tell Akaji that they died. It wouldn't be unbelievable, the little brown-haired one's been sick all night."

"That's mine."

"I hope she gets better."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke opened the window to the trio's room. He lowered the little one called Hiroko down onto the floor. He was about to leave with Ruka strapped to his back when he heard the noise. Glancing at the bed closest to him, he heard Sakura, the mother of his child, sobbing in her sleep.

He was about to go, when he heard her mutter, "Sasuke….. You've got a daughter….. Gone… no… don't go too… she's yours…. Out there, somewhere….. She'll be back someday…. Stay in the village…. She'll come back too…."

It was then Sasuke had a revelation. He hated it, but he knew he couldn't raise a child. He had no experience, and he only had plans of darkness for her path. He couldn't bring her into his world of hatred. If ever she sought the life of vengeance, then he'd be there. Otherwise, he'd stay out of her life completely.

Silently taking her out of the carrier he'd made, he laid her down onto the bed next to her mother. He'd placed the spare pillows on the bed around her like he remembered seeing one of the mothers do in the Uchiha compound. He glanced back at the mark on her arm, and realized it was his way of claiming her. She was his own, and he knew that the best thing for her was to keep out of it. He climbed out the window and into the moonlight.

Sakura awoke in the night after a nightmare. Rolling over, she tried to fall asleep again. That was until she heard the soft breathing next to her. Glancing down, she saw someone she thought she'd never see again. Holding back tears of joy, she rushed over to the window she had believed was closed. It was there that she found a figure standing in the moonlight, his entire body a shadow. But the light had caught the eyes of the man, illuminating them. Staring back at her was the Sharingan, but for once there was no hatred in them.

The figure disappeared quickly, though Sakura knew she hadn't imagined it. Still, she couldn't believe it. She picked up Hiroko from the floor, and held her close, moving to set her beside Ruka. As tears fell from her face, she cried, "Naruto, Hinata! They're back!"

The other two jumped out of their bed, and snatched up their daughter. They too began to sob, holding each other as a family. Sakura picked up her own daughter as Naruto and Hinata sank beside her, pulling her and Ruka into the hug. They were all one big family, and they were whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise Shadow Clone Technique

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the sight before him left him bewildered. None of the children skipped a beat when they'd seen Ruka's telltale mark. He'd almost forgotten about it after all of these years, but it clearly defined her roots- and yet the young boys kept on laughing and teasing each other as they all fought for the spots on his team. Why were they acting as if they'd never seen -

Naruto could have slapped himself then. It had been practically thirteen years since Sasuke had shown up, let alone caused any threats. People never talked about it anymore, as though he didn't exist. Sure, they occasionally made snide remarks towards Ruka and Sakura, but Sasuke himself had become non-existent. He was part of the previous generation's problem, not theirs.

(~)(~)(~)

When Hitoshi ripped her sweater, it only invoked more determination. Joining into the boys' fight, she launched a kick towards Hitoshi's face. He blocked it with his staff, pushing her back and rotating, using the momentum to jab the butt of the staff into Tomi's stomach. Ruka rolled from Hitoshi's block, and used her legs to swap directions, aiming a left diagonal attack. But Hitoshi still managed to dodge it.

Getting upset, Ruka switched away from taijutsu to ninjustu. Stepping back away from Hito, she allowed Tomi to hit him with a barrage of fist and sweep combos. After a moment, she fell into a trance, calling upon her chakra. She located a small bit in her arm and pushed it to her right fist. It pooled and licked like a blue flame around her forearm. Letting out a cry, she launched towards Hitoshi. Right before impact she called out "Cherry Blossom Technique: Haruno Comet Impact!"

She hit him in the shoulder sending him reeling back into a tree. Clouds of debris fluffed around the area of impact. Knowing her opponent was incapacitated, Ruka grinned and raised her hand for a high five, though received none. Instead Tomi asked, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh, I just screwed up Mom's Cherry Blossom Impact, thought it looked cool, and added a name of my own. When I'm going fast, my hand looks like a comet - hence the name," Ruka smiled sheepishly.

"Should we help him?" Tomi pondered, still not seeing anything through the dust. However, as soon as they took a step towards the obliterated tree, all they saw was a rock imbedded into the trunk. "A substitute. We should have known."

Ruka glanced up, and shouted, "Incoming!" and dodged Hitoshi's downward strike. She rolled to her feet and turned to face him. She ran towards him and threw a kick towards his face. However, he just used his staff to block it as usual. Ruka fell back to let Tomi handle him. She needed to think.

The boy used an almost boxing style fused with Tai-chi. Tomi's movements were both elegant and forceful, causing Hitoshi to fall back a few paces. However, the other boy remained adamant that he would not be defeated so simply. Hitoshi twirled his staff to redirect Tomi's jab, kicking him in the gut. Tomi fell onto his back and pushed forward with his hands, thrusting his feet towards the other boy.

He caught him in the shoulders, pinning him to the ground, only to have a stump replacing his adversary. Tomi was met with a shove to his back, tossing him forward onto his hands where he let loose a few of his chakra-eating bugs. All he needed was to get one of them to attach to his opponent, then he'd know where he was at all times.

Ideas floated into Ruka's mind. She knew Hitoshi was easy to bait, and his only strength involved being in close range of the enemy, so all she needed to do was bait him into coming close, and use something outside of his range. But how?

That was when she saw Tomi use his bugs to create gauntlets on his hands, and formulated an plot. Slipping her fingers into her pocket, she snuck out a smoke bomb and clouded the area in a swift movement. She grabbed Tomi, making sure to cover his cry of alarm. If they both hid just out of earshot, then she could relay her plan.

(~)(~)(~)

Hitoshi growled in dismay. His opponents were gone, and he hadn't gotten any of the flags. He'd been so focused on blocking Tomi's fists that he didn't see Ruka grab that bomb until it was too late. They only had an hour until sunset, and it looked as though they wouldn't pass.

Placing his steel pole-staff in the sling on his back, he concentrated on using his kekkei genkai. It still took a lot of effort to lock into the state of mind required for it, but once his head was clear and focused, he felt the surge of power from the Byakugan.

Everything instantly became black and white, living creatures defined brightly within 50 meters in 359 degrees around him. Hitoshi spotted his sensei watching him in the bushes twenty yards away. A fox stalked it's prey in the undergrowth, and birds sang in the treetops. But that wasn't what he was looking for. Turning his attention to the west, he discovered his targets crouched in the trees, waiting. He'd just dispatch them and -

"Hey! Hito! Over here!" Ruka called from, no, not to the east, but - south?

Hitoshi twisted his gaze towards his blind spot seen the strange girl mocking him in the trees. Her chakra reserves were immense, flaring to life, as if she were using a technique. Then he realized that she was already using real Shadow Clones, not just the illusions - but how?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hitoshi charged, whipping out his staff, using the trees to advance in the air. He brought the staff down in a swift motion, clipping her shoulder as she fell backward. She gripped the branch near his feet and swung in a clean arc, landing on his shoulders. Off balance, he gripped the tree to keep them from tumbling down to the ground.

"What're you - doing?" Hitoshi grunted, wobbling on the tree.

"Fighting you?" Ruka offered. She cupped her hands over his eyes, trying to blind him. Luckily, it did nothing to his Byakugan . However, the chakra veins in her hands offered some vision impairment. He was so preoccupied with Ruka that he didn't see the wave of bugs heading his way until -

"See ya!" Ruka cried, falling off his back. Hitoshi didn't have enough time to dodge and took the full blast of Tomi's insect army. He toppled to the ground, the breath knocked out of him. He took a few deep breath and succumbed to the warm darkness.

(~)(~)(~)

Ruka finished tying the last knot around Hito - her new nickname for him - and clasped her hands together. She'd tied him to the post he had been standing by earlier in the day. "Well, that should hold him for a while. It's the hardest tie I know how to make and should take him about an hour before he can shake loose."

"Yeah, well, thanks to you, I just lost some bugs out there. I had a perfect trap for him, and it would have worked," Tomi argued.

"Oh, boohoo, this worked didn't it?" Ruka countered. "C'mon, let's go find Sensei."

"I don't think we'll pass anyway, we've only got forty minutes until sunset. We don't even know where to look for Hokage-sensei," Tomi complained.

"Hey! I didn't teach you that technique!" Their sensei busted into the clearing, surprise on his face.

"Found him," Ruka replied meekly, shock evident in her eyes.

"Where did you learn how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Not even your mother knows how to use it!"

She stayed silent for a moment, not exactly wanting to discuss it. But knowing that silennce would only lead to more trouble, she answered guiltily, "Well, I, uh, just learned it by watching you train with Hiroko."

"Huh?" Naruto spluttered, confused.

"Well, I watched you use your technique, and decided to mimic it. I just thought it would come in handy to learn one day. I mean, Clones are nice, but it's such a simple trick for experienced ninja, and I figured that Shadow Clones would be more effective to learn and use," Ruka was shifting from foot to foot, obviously nervous.

"You really learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu just by watching me?" Naruto could barely comprehend it. _Maybe she's a little more like her father than I thought. But is that a good thing, or bad?_

"Uh, yeah?" The child responded, and Naruto knew it was time to back off.

"Well, that's really good. In fact, I'd like to congratulate you two on a job well done. You've not only shown me effective teamwork, but innovative ideas and brilliant dispatching of your enemies. You've proven yourself to be capable ninja, and I'd like all three of you here tomorrow afternoon. You've definitely earned the title of genin!"

"So, no final flag?" Ruka asked.

"Nah, you guys have been working since near dawn without any food. Sorry, I forgot about that," Naruto added. "Besides, you've shown me enough as it is."

"Oh my - thank you! !" Ruka grinned, hugging him tightly. Tomi just rubbed his head sheepishly, unsure of how to react. "I won't let you down, Uncle Naruto!"

Ruka bounced through the treetops, whizzing away in a blur of excitment. Naruto noted how she still pronounced uncle as 'un-cah.' It brought back a few memories, though a darker image flooded his mind, and he wondered just what she had inherited from his greatest enemy.

He turned to Tomi. "Why don't you cut him down, and head home. I'll take him to his?"

Tomi nodded, and obeyed. When he disappeared, Naruto lost himself to his thoughts as he carried Hitoshi over his shoulder. Dusk fell but he hardly noticed the dimness, as it only matched his thoughts. It wasn't until he arrived at the boy's house that he was dragged back into reality by Neji muttering, "What the hell'd you do to my kid?"

(~)(~)(~)

Naruto arrived home at 6:00, his thoughts whirring again. Ruka was definitely something. True he had always known her to be creative and quite intelligent, he had never expected her to be so skilled at copying. He didn't know much about Uchiha's, yet he figured that any indication of mimicry implied powerful Sharingan users. Though she so far showed no possibility of having inherited the ability, she also had never had anyone to invoke it. And if she were to one day access it -

"Hey, hon, how did the day go?" A sweet voice called.

"Oh, it went well. All three of them are above average when it comes to ninja basics," Naruto replied, chuckling nervously.

"Is something the matter?" Hinata wondered, walking with him out of the front room and into the kitchen/dining room. She began pulling out pots and pans to make some soup for dinner.

"Well, it's just that Ruka's on my mind," Naruto answered, knowing she'd probably ask questions. He sat down at the informal table for a little rest. It was a round, light colored wood, with chairs instead of cushions. They saved eating at that table for company or holidays.

"She's such a sweet kid, and you know how much her and Hiroko have bonded. I'm sure whatever happened means nothing," Hinata soothed, knowing his concern. Over the years Naruto had begun to wonder whether she was showing signs of being liker her father, much like the others. He'd confided in her what Tobi had said all those years ago about the Uchiha's carrying the Curse of Hatred. Though he meant nothing by it, and vowed to always support her, Hinata still knew it ate at him.

"It's just, she learned how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, just by watching me," Naruto mumbled, leaning back on in his chair.

Now this was something different. "Really? That's… amazing!"

"I know, but that's what the Sharingan does - copy. What if she actually becomes a user?" Naruto groaned, worried about the girl that was practically a niece - if not a daughter - to him.

"Then we'll have Kakashi teach her how to use it, and you'll protect her from the villagers," Hinata came over and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "She's a good girl, and you know it. She's a lot like you when you were young. And she admires you. She's got nothing to be angry about, unlike Sasuke."

"Yeah, but still. I dunno, maybe the villagers are getting to me. The boys even saw the Mark and didn't bat an eye," Naruto added, tilting his head back as soon as Hinata moved away.

"Well it's no surprise, no one's seen or heard of him for thirteen years. More than likely he's six feet under."

"No, Sasuke wouldn't die that easily, not without a Kamikaze assault on the village. That or maybe he's just finally given up. Either way, until I see him chained or dead, I'm not letting my guard down," he vowed sincerely.

"Yeah, but that also doesn't mean that you should take it out on Ruka. She's a nice girl. Remember when she was little and would stay with us while Sakura worked the night shifts? You used to sit back in the recliner, with Ruka and Hiro in each arm. And then they'd fall asleep on your chest," Hinata watched her husbands face as he warmed up to the memory. "And do you remember what she used to call you?"

He chortled softly and replied, "Yeah. Nah-toh."

"Ruka is not Sasuke, and will never be like him in any way. She doesn't even know who he is. She is who she is because we all raised her to be that way. She looks up to you, and is proud to learn from you. You and Sai both try to be father figures to her. Sasuke's no dad, just a donor as far as I'm concerned. He has absolutely no influence over her."

"You're right. I don't know what the hell I'm thinking. She's a good kid. It's like your dad says, 'Blood may course through your heart, but not your soul.' Besides, it's not like she's actually going to be able to use the Sharingan, anyway. She's got Sakura's eyes, not his."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hinata warned, going back to stir the soup. "Hiroko's got your eyes, but she can still use the Byakugan. Besides, it's not like her having it would be a bad thing."

"Good point. Well, I guess we'll just have to play it by ear," Naruto sighed, feeling the weight fall from his shoulders. Still, a small voice kept nagging in his head, speaking louder than Hiroko' s tired snores from the room above.

(~)(~)(~)

The room lay in darkness, a shadow so black it was unnatural. A few torches burned on the stone walls, though they only cut a few inches into the gloom. Suddenly a bright light sliced the darkness revealing a horde of cloaked figures surrounding the glowing pool in the center of the cavern.

A large man in a white hood towered above the rest, his leadership obvious. Ornate shoulder guards reflected the mystical icy white glow, and two brown leather straps crossed in an X on his chest, suspending the two katanas on his back. One eye shimmered beneath the cloak, evil evident in it's pale whiteness.

"Show me the targets," he commanded in a deep voice, waving his hand over the pool. Three stepped forward and poured a bottle of what appeared to be sealed chakra into the water. Images appeared of specific people, though the last was a stranger to the commander.

"Who is this last you show me? The others are clearly users of two of the Three Great Eye Techniques, but who is she?" the leader scoffed.

"Great Leader Sen, there is strong indication that this last is the Uchiha's illegitimate heir," a man in a tawny colored cloak replied meekly. "Though she has shown no signs to being able to use the Sharingan, we may be able to use her as bait. And if she happens to awaken her bloodline trait, then we may be able to use it in the Plan."

"It is a thought. However, her father's Mangekyo is a much more promising ingredient. However, the man is as elusive as the wind, and as strong as a Sanin. Are there no more users compatible?"

"The first two are identical twins, and the only ones with the Chakra potential to fufill the plan. They have another the same age and skill - but her eyes are not true like theirs. Hers are - hindered in some aspects."

"It does not matter, genetics are things we cannot control. Since there are only two potential users of the Sharingan we must make due. There are plenty of Hyuuga's, but they themselves have proven difficult too, as they do not have adequate Chakra supplies for the plan.

"All of the known targets are in Konohagakure, and are still inexperienced. We shall attack them at the Chuunin Exams in the Sound three months from now," Sen ordered, waving his hand over the glowing pool and dispersing the image of the girl.

"Great Leader, if I may be so bold, what if the targets do not participate in the exams?" Tawny Cloak asked fearfully.

"Then we will kidnap them, wherever they may be when Konoha is divided during this time. No doubt they will take extra reinforcements into the Sound. No matter what, the Shintaisei will succeed."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

As I was scrolling through the search engine on Fanfiction, I came across a story with a similar name to this one, as well as a VERY similar plotline. I would like to note that this story has ABSOLUTELY NO connection to DarkenedAngelzTears ' s story, nor have I taken anything from it. I found the story after creating this and any similarities are mere coincidence. I have not read this authors story, nor had I even heard of it before The Uchiha's Heir was published. Bottom line:

**Any similarities to ANY story is mere coincidence.**

The Forbidden Tome

An entire month of training came and went since the Next Gen's first day, and not a single exciting event occurred. Many of the young genin were becoming anxious, their boredom of the weekly routines was evident. Unbeknownst to them was the Chuunin exams looming ahead, a challenge so intense they couldn't even fathom the endurance needed to complete it. Only one more month until they would be entered, and it sickened the adults to their cores, for this year's exams were in their enemies' territory - the Sound.

After the war, many of the missing nin retreated into Otogakure. They took over and organized the whole country, soon making their way into a prosperous nation. Five years after their development, they conquered the neighboring countries. The Land of the Sound currently stretched from the Lightning country to the Earth Country. This all occurred during Tsunade's office, and she had chosen to not get involved, even though the Hikage - the Sound's new leader - made it clear that he despised the Land of Fire and wanted to go to war. He soon gave up and focused on becoming a more powerful nation. It wasn't long until the five Kages were forced to accept the Sound as one of the now Six Great Countries.

The Hokage had already spoken with the genins' parents and senseis. They had agreed with much debate that if they didn't show they would be seen as weak and possibly attacked. However, they also knew that going could mean an ambush while the city was split. It was decided that only the senseis and genin would go with mild jounin support. The rest would stay and protect the city. Yet the thought of sending their children into the hands of the enemy did not ensure ease.

Further inquiry had been taken into the counsel's hands. The previous two members had long since passed, and they had been replaced by Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi. Kakashi's military views combined with Kurenai's more spiritual approach offered an ideal balance of tactics. Overall their take on the matter had been to go.

But Naruto still had one more issue to talk about - one that he would only discuss with a select few. That was why he'd had his assistant stay behind for a private meeting. They looked at each other for a long moment. Then he said,

"Y'know, it was in the Sound that he was last seen."

"I know," Sakura replied softly, leaning back against the door of the hokage's office.

"I can hold my team back this year, keep them training for a little while longer, and then let them go when it's held in Suna."

"They're the best team this village has to offer, Naruto. Everyone knows it - if you held them back it would only raise questions again. I can finally walk out of the house without hearing about how Ruka's the bastard child of a monster. If the village started thinking you were afraid of her defecting, who knows what they'd do to her? You remember what Ichi-"

"Yes, I'm well aware. You're right, I should just let her go. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to recognize her. Sasuke's been gone thirteen years, it's not like the Sound's first Chuunin Exam is going to make him resurface," Naruto chuckled nervously and let out a sigh.

"You should get some rest, you're getting stressed out again. Why don't you take Hinata out for a little while?"

"Yeah, we haven't gone out in a long time. I'll do that. You get some rest, too. Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you think I should grow a beard for the Exams?" Naruto cocked his chin to one side and rubbed it, as if imagining the feeling of the coarse fur. Sakura just laughed and closed the door, leaving him playfully upset.

(~)(~)(~)

With most of the senseis away for the meeting, all of the genin had been given the day off. Finally given the chance to properly relax and socialize, Hiroko and Ruka decided to meet up for a soda. Hiroko had been waiting for a few minutes already, having been early. She was starting to get worried when her friend didn't show ten minutes later. She began to wonder if someone had jumped her again - though Ruka had already proved she could handle those situations. She also dwelled on the concept that Ruka didn't want to see her. They hadn't actually had time together since their last days at the academy, and that was ages ago.

Soon her fears ebbed when her friend turned the corner. Then she seen another kid Ruka's height walking behind her. His hair was oaken and shiny, falling into his face and scarcely touching his shoulders. Rectangular glasses showed his coal black eyes that held a shy innocence. He wore a grey t-shirt over a black long-sleeved one, black jeans, black boots, and the blue ties of a headband were falling out of his left pocket. He seemed familiar to Hiroko, bout she couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I met up with Tomi here, and he wanted to come along," Ruka grinned, holding her hand to introduce her teammate.

"Wait- Tomi?" Hiroko didn't believe it. "You look so different without your ninja gear!"

Tomi rubbed his head, blushing. "Yeah, well- I-"

"C'mon, lets get some drinks," Ruka offered, putting her hands on both of her friend's shoulders. They each ordered their favorites and sat down at a table inside the shop. Tomi was on the inside next to Ruka, and Hiroko sat on the opposite side. Tomi began to look out the window at passerby, sipping his cherry soda. After a minute Hiroko asked, "So, are you two an item?"

Soda shot out Tomi's nose, turning red in the process. Ruka just laughed, practically unfazed. "Nah, we're just teammates."

"Oh. By the way, how's training under my Dad?" Hiroko changed the subject, watching Tomi slowly recuperate and wipe up his pop.

"It's really cool, but I'm always ready to pass out by the end. The worst kinds are the days where it's just reps. Right, Tomi?" she turned to him and he shifted in his seat.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I actually don't mind them," he said softly.

"Really? They just get boring for me," Ruka replied, gulping down her drink. "Anyway, how's Shikamaru?"

"He's alright. We've mostly been working on stealth, and Koji is such a jerk about it. That little punk's gonna get it one of these days. And Hiroshi acts like he's got a rod up his butt," Hiro grumbled. The others laughed.

"Yeah, and his brother is such a hothead!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Even I'll agree to that one," Tomi admitted.

"I can't believe the three of us are related," Hiro sulked.

"Oh well, we can't have everything," Ruka retorted.

"I hear that," Tomi agreed.

"I wonder how Chouino's doing? Her team's got to be stiff," Hiroko pointed out.

"How so?" Tomi asked.

"Well, Chouino's quiet, Kazuo acts like he's some front-line soldier, and Akashi's extremely shy. Plus your dad's not exactly outspoken. They're stiff, I don't know how to explain it," Hiroko clarified. Tomi nodded. The three sat there for a few more minutes until Ruka glanced at her watch.

"Oh, crap it's three! I've gotta get down to the Hokage's Office, Mom needs me to pick up some papers for her. I'll see you around guys," Ruka stood up, dropped a few yen on the table for her tip, and rushed off.

"So," Hiroko smiled devilishly. Tomi felt a cold chill run down his spine and settle as a rock in the pit of his stomach. "Looks like you've got a crush on my best friend."

(~)(~)(~)

Ruka arrived a few minutes later, and was waiting outside the door for her mother. Someone had opened the door a crack, probably ready to leave. Voices lilted across the narrow space, and she suddenly felt as though she wasn't supposed to be there.

"I can finally walk out of the house without hearing about how Ruka's the bastard child of a monster. If the village started thinking you were afraid of her defecting, who knows what they'd do to her? You remember what Ichi-"

"Yes, I'm well aware. You're right, I should just let her go. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to recognize her. Sasuke's been gone thirteen years, it's not like the Sound's first Chuunin Exam is going to make him resurface."

"You should get some rest, you're getting stressed out again. Why don't you take Hinata out for a little while?"

"Yeah, we haven't gone out in a long time. I'll do that. You get some rest, too. Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you think I should grow a beard for the Exams?"

That was when her mother walked out. She stopped short when she saw her daughter there, looking as though she'd been caught red-handed.

"Ruka! How long have you been there?" Sakura stammered.

"Not long. I just came to get those paper you asked me to pick up," she whispered softly, standing up and lowering her head.

"Oh, right," Sakura pulled out a thick wad of folded papers from her pocket. "I need you to drop them off at the entrance. Tell Lee that he has to give them to Hanabi Hyuuga when she gets back with her team."

"Right. Um, Mom?" Ruka suddenly became rigid.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Sakura knew what was coming next, and she'd feared it since the day Ruka was born.

"W-who's Sasuke?"

"N-no one you have to worry about. Now go get those papers to Lee," Sakura began to leave, but for once, Ruka didn't drop it.

"He's my Dad, isn't he?" her voice was dull, lifeless, and sullen.

"Just don't worry about it. Sasuke Uchiha is no one you need to concern yourself with. I'll be home in a little bit, just enjoy the rest of the day off," Sakura knew this wouldn't be the end of it - Ruka was too stubborn to let it go. She would bring it up again in the near future, and Sakura finally had to decide what to say.

(~)(~)(~)

Although it hadn't been a long discussion, Ruka knew something had changed. She wasn't sure if it would be permanent, but she had suddenly felt more distant from her mother. She knew her father wasn't a topic to talk about. However, though the conversation had been cold, it had proven to be fruitful.

Though there hadn't been a true confirmation, she was positive that Sasuke Uchiha was the name of her father. Her mind drifting off to find any information she may have come across regarding such a name, though by the time she reached the village gates she hadn't recalled a thing. It wasn't until she passed the library did an idea strike her.

Slipping into the cache of tomes, Ruka dived into the unexplored nonfiction section. Trying not to be seen, she found her way to the U section. It was on the far left of the building and happened to be on the last shelf. With very few in the library at such a time, she was fortunate to have not met a single soul.

After a few minutes of searching, she noticed an unlabeled book with a familiar symbol. With shock, Ruka recognized the mark, except this time she seen it in full color. The top hemi-circle was cherry red, shining in the fluorescent light. The bottom hemi-circle and connecting rectangle, however, glittered a silvery white, made of a flexible metal embedded on the blue binding. Ruka knew that this was the book of her heritage, that this was the container of her most desired secrets.

She knew she should leave and come back with an actual plan, but her anxiety got the best of her. Using a transformation technique, she allowed herself to become her alternate identity - still in the works. She knew that she needed a character with a strong alibi and background, so she had begun working on such a persona as soon as she mastered transformation. She had never used him in public- until today.

He was a tall man with light brown hair, and icy eyes. His soft face and tan complexion created a humble and loveable sort of face that could blend into a crowd. His citizens kimono in a tan cotton revealed a commoner's income. Unfortunately, he had neither name nor past, though Ruka doubted the librarian would ask.

Walking with pride, the unnamed man strolled up to the front desk to checkout the blue book. A woman with white-blonde hair cropped at the shoulders attended him.

"A book about the Uchihas. Wow, these haven't been touched in years, not after the last one left," then she snorted adding, "Well, not all of them are gone. That weird Haruno kid's one of 'em I hear."

"Ah, she's not that bad of a kid, albeit strange, but a good kid," the man replied.

"Yeah, but, she's reaching the same age her father was when he snapped," she whispered back.

"I - don't recall then. I was busy checking out some ruins in the south, I haven't been back until today," the man explained.

"Oh, you don't look a day over thirty!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I'm fourty-five, but thank-you. I was helping my father explore the major parts of the battle sights of the Great Shinobi War."

"Oh, you're a archaeologist?" she asked.

"No, my father is. I'm a historian. Right now I'm working on some of the old clans of Konoha. I figured I'd start digging up this one first. Is there anything you can tell me about these people?" the man asked, indicating the book.

"Well, I don't know much, but one of the teenagers a long time ago assassinated all but one. No one knows why he did it, nor why he left his little brother alive. Then his brother left not long after he finished his Chuunin exams. He joined the ranks of all Konoha's enemies. They're all a bad lot if you ask me," the woman glared at him with fire in her chocolate eyes.

"All the same, I'd like to learn a little more about them, miss, uh…."

"Kiko, Kiko Madune," the woman addressed herself.

"Ah, I'm, uh… Yuu Sokuro, nice to meet you Kiko," the man greeted.

"Okay, do you have an existing account with us?" Kiko inquired.

"No I do not," Yuu admitted. "Can I get one?"

"Yes, so long as I get your signature," she said.

"Oh, yes of course," Kiko laid down a blank card and he signed it. It appeared a bit rough, as though it were his first time writing with his left hand, but to Kiko, all men's writing looked like that. She scanned it and registered the man into the computer database. Thankfully she hadn't asked for his nonexistent ID. Then Ruka would have been in trouble. She'd have to remember to get that for him one day.

After the handsome man collected his new card and borrowed book, he exited the building. He moved into the shop next door and bought a shoulder bag to hide his treasure. The man then hid in the trees where he transformed back into Ruka Haruno. It was there that she laid down against a tree and opened the forbidden tome.


	7. Chapter 7

The Abandoned Sector

Manako Inuzuka glanced out at Konoha's sunset, closing up her husband's pet shop. Although Sasuke had problems with her being married, he never actually told her no. Perhaps it was because it helped her be able to move in and out of the city without having economical loose ends. Also, Tsunochi was part of the resistance, so it wasn't like he was going to expose them.

Yet as she gazed into the twilight, she heard swift footsteps along the cement, heading her way. She glanced down for a moment to see Ruka Haruno rushing along the street, the only other figure there. A new shoulder bag was at her side and appeared to have little in it. She stopped just before Manako and smiled.

"Evening, Mrs. Inuzuka," she clucked, a toothy grin on her face.

"Rushing home again are we, Ruka? Lost in your books?" Manako teased. She couldn't believe that her boss sired such a sweetheart.

"Hehe, yeah," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Just closing shop?"

"Uh huh," Manako replied.

"Well, I better go, Mom 'n' Nana'll be waiting. It was good to see you again!" Ruka ran off, waving until she rounded the corner.

Manako too began her descent home. When she arrived at the gates of the Inuzuka Clan sector, she noticed that the keypad had been tampered with. Shrugging it off as some kids screwing around, she made a mental note to tell the Alpha. She continued on to her house, though her suspicion grew tenfold when she saw her deadbolt had been broken.

Senses alert, she pulled out a hidden kunai and slowly pushed the door open. Immediately inside was her family room. The dim light from the street reflected off blue hair. Manako grew instantly ticked.

"Junpei, you ass!" she snarled, closing the broken door. "How many times do I have to tell you to meet me at the shop, not my home?"

"Where's _my_ hello, Manako?" a deep voice grunted. She glanced over to the doorway of the kitchen. A large man reaching six and a half feet leaned on the frame, his red hair falling like a mane down his back. His broad nose crinkled while he sneered, baring his fangs.

"What the hell is this about? It's not everyday you both show up here," Manako stated, ignoring her large companion.

"The Hokage finally made a decision on the Chuunin Exams," Junpei replied, seriousness on his face.

"Well?" Manako asked.

"Looks like they're going after all. Sasuke's whelp, too," the big man answered.

"How does he feel about that?" she inquired.

"I think he's going to go through with the plan. We're definitely going to take the Sound this year, no matter the cost," Junpei hissed.

Manako turned to the large man. "Yamatake, you agree with this?"

"I do, but I don't think the little one will be involved. The boss's got a soft spot for 'er, Y'know?" he started to clean his ears absentmindedly.

"Then we should be careful to keep the battle away from the Exams," she decided.

"Has she activated the Sharingan yet?" Yamatake pondered.

"No," Manako replied. "Not yet. Should she have by now?"

"It's hard to tell. Then again, she hasn't exactly had any reason for it to activate, has she? On another note," Junpei added. "Has she been told about her heritage yet?"

"I don't know. I'm not all that close to the girl. But I wouldn't be surprised if she's started poking around," the boys agreed to this.

"Perhaps I should give her a nudge in the right direction? She could be of use," Junpei snickered.

"No, I don't think her mother wants her to know. And I still respect her mother's wishes," Manako admitted.

"I didn't say come out and tell her!" Junpei groaned. "I just meant to give her a hint or somethin'."

"No. Either her mother will tell her or she'll figure it out on her own. Besides, Sasuke said he wouldn't get involved until he had to, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Don' wanna piss him off," Junpei shut up.

"So is this all you came to tell me?" Manako wanted to end the meeting and go to bed.

"No, there's something else. Looks like there's another party with their sights on the Sound. They carry the same symbol of the group that robbed Nagato's grave," Junpei explained. "Rumor has it, they've got the Rinnegan. Sasuke thinks they might be after the Sharingan and Byakugan as well."

"So, Sasuke wants me to keep an eye out for them," she surmised.

"Exactly. We've put too much time into conquering Oto. If some moron screws this up for us, we'll never be able to stand a chance against Konoha."

"Alright, anything else 'his highness' wishes?"

"Nah, not today. But keep your door unlocked next time, I'm tired of breaking it down!"

"Junpei, you ass!"

(~)(~)(~)

Another week of training had gone by, and finally the day they had been waiting for arrived. Team 7 met at the Hokage's office, ready for their first mission. According to the debriefing, it wouldn't be a difficult mission, simply aiding carpenters with rebuilding a house that had recently burned down. However, the three students were happy to have something new to do.

Tomi and Hito both donned their usual clothing. Ruka however, had ditched her sweatshirt and had on a grey t-shirt thanks to the heat. It wasn't long after they had begun to work that the boys ditched their own shirts. Summer could be felt right around the corner, but the current rain still announced that it was May.

What appeared to be a simple mission turned out to be laborious. The first four hours were dedicated to the outer walls of the building. It took nearly all the strength they had to simply haul the frames into an upright position. Eventually they took a break with the workers around noon and walked down the street to get some lunch.

It was on their way back, however, that Ruka noticed the wall separating a particular section of the city was crumbling. That wasn't normal for Konoha, upkeep was superb and few areas of the city were left unattended. She kept walking and noticed that the gates were rusted and coming off their hinges. She had never come to this side of the village, but still found it odd.

"Hey, you guys know about this place?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hitoshi stopped and stared into the empty streets. "It belonged to some clan that used to be here. I hear they were murdered long before we were born. No one goes there, not even the toughest ninja or cruelest gang member will enter."

Ruka remembered what that librarian had said. …._One of the teenagers a long time ago assassinated all but one. No one knows why he did it…._

"Let's check it out!" she exclaimed, charging up to the gates.

"Wha! Didn't you just hear me? I said NO ONE goes in there. Besides, we need to get back to the mission. We've been gone long enough already," Hitoshi grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away. She didn't resist.

_Man!_ Hito thought. _She's got guts! That or she's extremely crazy._

(~)(~)(~)

Their day ended at four. Though the house wasn't complete, they had done what they were asked to, and had been paid well. Tomi and Hitoshi walked home with their shirts around their shoulders, too hot to care. It surprised Ruka that Tomi was willing to do it, though she was starting to think he was quiet rather than shy.

When she herself got home, she put her money up and began reading her forbidden book. She'd already been through it twice, but she found herself wanting to memorize the text before she had to give it back. It was part of her heritage, and she couldn't have it, much to her dismay. She flipped to a specific place and began to read.

Ruka awoke at her desk around midnight. She had fallen asleep whilst reading, and had dreamt of the historical tales within the tome. Knowing that everyone else would be asleep, she figured it would be a good time to explore the city. She had always enjoyed the night, staying out to watch the sunrise on the Training Field. However, tonight she would not be watching the sun, she would be putting most of her camouflage techniques to the test. Quickly tossing some needed tools into her new bag, she slipped out the window and sped across the rooftops in the moonlight. Unbeknownst to her, the escape didn't go unnoticed.

(~)(~)(~)

Sakura sat at the window of her room directly below Ruka's. She watched her daughter leap across the gap between her own window and the roof of their neighbor's house. She knew where she was going, and knew it was time for her to find out. She had waited for Ruka to ask about her father, yet the girl had not. It was then that Sakura knew she had taken matters into her own hands, and could not blame her.

While Ruka was away on her first mission, Sakura had stumbled across the book peeking out from under her pillow. Upon first glance she knew it was outdated, and held nothing of the Uchiha Massacre, though the notes carelessly left out on the child's desk revealed she knew.

Sakura heard footsteps at her door and knew her mother was there. She turned and accepted the mug of coffee. They sat on her bed and watched the window for a moment. They wore out the silence for just a fraction more, watching each others' eyes with the same expression.

Then Yuuka spoke. "So, she's finally figured it out?"

"Yeah," Sakura admitted.

"You know that it was time, don't you," it wasn't a question.

"I do."

"Do you want me with you when you talk with her?"

"No, I think it's best if I did it by myself. This is all my fault, and I have to face it alone."

(~)(~)(~)

It took her about five minutes to reach the abandoned gates of the Uchiha compound. It was simple to hop over it and enter the weathered streets.

It was eerie, glancing up and down the roads. All of the streetlights that once illuminated the streets were now dark and dead, save for a few that still glowed dimly in the distance. Ruka could feel the spirits that still lingered, the pressure of the silence crushing her. The shops and houses that once bustled with life now lay desolate before her.

It took all of her will to move forward, the aura of fear arising once again from the ghosts of the past. She fished out of her pocket a flashlight, and cast it's beam across the ground. She walked up to the nearest door and found it padlocked. The worn-out sign was barely legible, but she figured it was just an old family grocery store. Most of the others in the area were just the same. It took about an hour to actually find an open building, one that upon arrival proved to be an apartment.

The smell of death had faded, but the wood still held onto a faint stench. Grazing the light across the floor she discovered that the blood had never been washed away. The entire floor of the living room was stained black. The furniture had never moved an inch, so the dust lay thick upon every surface.

Further inspection of the building showed few items of interest. There were pictures hanging around in various areas and still others sat obscured by dust on most surfaces. There were a few documents in the drawers of the office, but it appeared that much of it had been sifted through by persons an entire generation ago. This was the house of a lower ranked family in the clan, and thus it contained nothing of use to Ruka.

Although the house still claimed the evidence of brutality suffered decades ago, it still held the warmth that once encompassed the family. It was a shame to have to leave such an atmosphere and enter the cold emptiness outside. But time was scarce, and Ruka realized that it would take many days to properly explore the area.

However, only one section of the wasteland before her held any actual significance to her. Sifting though her knapsack, Ruka located the hand-drawn map she had copied from the book. It took her a moment to locate her relative position, and then a few minutes more to memorize the correct paths to take.

At the heart of the sector supposedly lay the head of the clan's home, and she was determined to find it. She knew it would be the place to find all the records of the citizens there. She just hoped that the name Sasuke would be listed among them. He hadn't been mentioned in the book, as it was dated long before he could have been born.

After a few minutes of searching she reached the house, or rather, mansion. It was very wide, with many branches that could have housed the branches of the family. Unlike the other houses, it was made with traditional rice paper, and mahogany that still looked sturdy after so many years. Though the yard was overgrown, it was bigger than any other save for perhaps the Inuzukas'. She clambered up the steps onto the wraparound porch and peered through the open doorway.

Before her was an empty room, Another doorway to her right opening up to a dried out pond. On the opposite wall stood a square coffee table, a dusty picture frame and a pendant it's only contents. Ruka moved over, and picked up the necklace. It was a blue crystal, a strange smoke swirling inside. She couldn't even fathom how it had been made, but she stuck it in her pocket all the same.

Using her sleeve, she wiped as much dust as she could off of the picture. Underneath was a small family, a father with a broad face and thick lips. He appeared stern, but caring. The mother was much gentler, a small frame and kind dark eyes. Two boys stood in front, a teenager with lines under his eyes, and a defeated expression. The youngest boy with spiked hair in the back grinned up at her.

Looking at them, she realized how much she would have loved knowing them. They were part of her family, and she'd never gotten to know anyone here. How many friends would she have had? Would she have had fun with her cousins - assuming she would have had any. Did Sasuke know any of these people? Would he have been like the father in this picture? Those were questions she couldn't answer.

Ruka bent down and sifted through the old papers kept in the coffee table. She came across two birth certificates, and she pulled them out. The first belonged to an Itachi Uchiha, born to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. The date calculated to be thirty-seven years ago. He was born June 9th, only eight days before her own. She set the paper down on the table.

The next one made her nearly drop the crumbling paper. This child had been born to the same family only thirty-two years ago on July 23rd. But it wasn't that which shocked her, but the name of the boy. She snatched up the picture once more and stared at the small boy grinning back. She realized, with a low chuckle, that this her father.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Shadow of the Exams

Ruka couldn't grasp the sight before her. She'd wanted this day to come for so long, but now she realized just how unprepared she was for the answer. It wasn't that she knew the boy in the picture- in fact his face was so unfamiliar she could hardly see any relation between them at all. Rather, it was the sudden breakthrough that surprised her. She had already expected at least two or three weeks of searching, but this answer came too quickly for her. In one fell swoop, her adventure was over.

True, she could always leave and start searching for her father on her own, but she had no clue where to begin, and it wasn't like she could go up to any random pedestrian and ask. Despite never hearing about him, save for cryptic tidbits here and there, she had picked up on the concept that Sasuke Uchiha was a dangerous man that no one trusted. Besides, Ruka would never leave town just to chase a ghost, thus meaning this was end of the road. All she'd ever know about her father would be his name.

Ruka supposed she could ask her mother, but the thought of it made her weak. She knew she didn't have the strength to go to her, just as much as her mother didn't have the strength to come to her, either. If the subject came up in need to be discussed, then it would be, but for now it was all up to Ruka to discover everything. And one way to do that would be to investigate the rest of the house - just not tonight.

It was late enough, and Ruka needed to sleep. This place hadn't been touched for decades, and she doubted it would be any time soon. There was much more to discover of her father's old home, and she was determined to discover it's secrets. With a satisfactorial grin, she took the picture and pendant still nestled in her pocket. The rest she left to thoroughly sift through tomorrow. Besides, this whole sector once belonged to her family, and it was hers to play in. Perhaps the adventure wasn't over.

She picked her way through the streets of Konoha back to her own home. She clambered up the side of the building, careful to avoid her mother's window in the process. Her own window was still ajar, her light on just as she left it. Maybe no one noticed -

Ruka nearly squealed in shock. Her mother was laying on her bed, waiting for her. After a moment of silence had passed, Ruka realized she had fallen asleep. It came as no surprise, for it was already four in the morning. Ruka herself was tired, and didn't want to risk waking her mother and getting into an argument this early in the morning. However, after spending hours in a city of loneliness and death, she craved the company of others. So, silently kicking off her shoes, she curled up next to her mother and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

(~)(~)(~)

Great Leader Sen grinned wickedly at the sight of Otogakure's gates. In two week's time all of the Great Shinobi Villages would meet there for the Chuunin Exams. He'd lie in wait until Konoha arrived, and attack team 7 when they were alone. It was fortunate that both of his targets were on the same team, making it all the easier to retrieve them. Although he'd love to have both of the twins to experiment on, he couldn't risk taking over two of them. He'd never admit it, but Naruto Uzumaki frightened him to the core.

Naruto had decimated a magnitude of enemies claiming war against Konoha, many of whom where stronger than he. But he would claim Konoha once he had the Ultimate Eye, then he would take over the entire continent. He just hoped that it all went according to plan. If something happened to exclude either of his targets from the exam - well, he wouldn't think about that. He had only one plan, and it could not fail.

Sen leapt onto the wall, keeping to the shadows. The vagabonds who pretended to be warriors didn't even keep a solid guard schedule, so invasion was child's play. It didn't take long to reach the Hikage's mansion, not on this dead night. The burly former thief snored noisily, a snarl contracting with every breath. Sen loathed the thought of pretending to be him for even if it would only be for two weeks.

It couldn't be helped - Sen had to for the sake of the plan. He needed to be there before any of the other villages arrived, and this gave him the best position. So, with a silent hiss, he placed a genjutsu on the Hikage to hide his identity, and joyously injected the poison. Sen then used a genjutsu on himself to become the slain Hikage Kentetsu Makedoji.

He easily carried the body to the trash heap near the eastern side. The place reeked worse than a battlefield, as many of the gangs dumped their dead victims among the debris, but no one cared. The Sound was still divided amongst itself, ruled simply by the strongest gang. Immobile nomads, that's all they were, misfits solidified just enough to pretend they were a nation. It made Sen sick.

The new Kentetsu crept back to the Kage mansion- a useless factory building posing as such, at least. He crawled into the lukewarm bed, attempting to sleep within the roach-infested quarters. Once he did, he dreamt of victory.

(~)(~)(~)

Ruka awoke midday on Thursday, disliking having to train so late. Naruto-sensei was supposedly busy that morning and had asked them to arrive around three. Luckily, it allowed Ruka to explore the forbidden sector a little more the night before. There was much to her family she did not know, and had taken up a current hobby of reading her Uncle Itachi's report-books and journals. He had written it informatively, but well enough to intrigue rather than bore his superiors. It was all on the actions prior to the assassinations, and covered a level view of both sides.

Ruka found she liked this man named Itachi, because he acted kindly to his brother, and looked fairly at the world. Granted he'd have the occasional bias, but in his journals he'd admit it, but never regret it. He noted how his father had distanced himself towards the later years, and also how his father spoke softly of rebellion. Itachi would then continue to say that his opinions were legal, but his plans of mutiny were not. Ruka would have loved to meet such a wise man.

Completely dressed and prepared to leave, Ruka peeked around the house to see if anyone was still around. There wasn't, so she left a note explaining where she'd gone, and departed. The day was still warm, but not uncomfortable. She stopped briefly to buy a sandwich at a stand, and ate it on her way. Once she reached the edge of the city leading onto the training grounds, she began sprinting towards the meeting area. She was the first to arrive.

Tomi arrived second, but hardly spoke as they waited for Hitoshi. Within a few minutes he appeared, and settled himself in a tree just behind his teammates. They were just a little ways beyond the major clearing, and to the left, not far from the river. It was shady here, and spotted with trees. Naruto arrived just after three, materializing in a cloud of smoke, a serous expression painted on his face. The dimness of his eyes reflected the somber emotions within, and they remained silent and ready.

"Alright, listen here, this is important, and you must understand it all, completely. Next week is the Chunin exams. You will be tested on everything you've learned so far in the next ten days. We will be leaving for the Sound within three days. You have until then to decide if you want to advance, or continue learning at the level you are now. It will be a difficult task, and many Genin have died in the past from this. Since it's in the Sound, you will be in increased danger, because they will all want to kill you.

"The test is in three parts - written, physical, and one-on-one combat. Failure to complete these tasks results in disqualification. You will be fighting against the other Five great nations in this competition. You will be escorted by a select group of people, but no more. Misbehavior results in disqualification and a ticket home. You will also be stripped of your title and will start again in the academy.

"There is talk of invaders taking down the Sound, so if you hear or see something suspicious, report to me immediately. This is a serious situation, and you cannot afford to act otherwise. Doing so may kill you. Make sure to pack a month in a half's worth of provisions, and your most effective weapons. We'll meet at the gate at ten o' clock Saturday morning. Is that clear?"

The children nod silently, stunned.

"Questions?"

Tomi spoke up. "Do you really think we're ready?"

"Me? Yes, but on whether or not you can do it, is on you all. I've only taught you the basics, now you need to show what you can do with it," Naruto smiled sadly, a light in his eyes shrouded with worry.

"But, sensei, we haven't even learned walking of water, or on vertical objects! We can't be ready!" Hitoshi argued.

"I'll teach you on the way. For now, say your goodbyes, and pack your things. There will be no more training sessions until we hit the road, understand? Good. Now, go," Naruto paused. "Ruka, hold on a minute."

She obeyed. Once the boys dispersed, she asked, "Yeah?"

"I want you to be extra careful when we go, you're going to be targeted by a lot of people. With your father being who he is, and me teaching you, no one will want to pass up the opportunity to hurt you. Those thugs that are attacking the Sound are your father's army. Under no circumstance are you to fight him. I don't want him seeing you, that scar on your shoulder. I know for a fact he'll be interested in you. He may even be among those who want to kill you.

"I know about your adventures in the Uchiha complex, so I'm sure you know about your father, and his Kekkei Genkai. If you can help it at all, stay within a close distance of Konoha's people when were in Oto, just so I know you're safe. I don't want to be the one to explain to Sakura what happened if you get hurt," It was a speech unlike any Ruka had heard, and she felt as if it were reserved for father and daughter - in an altered way.

After a moment, she spoke. "How am I supposed to react if I see him?"

"You should run, try not to be seen," Naruto replied, a little confused.

"No, I mean," Ruka paused, then started again. "Right now, I don't know if I'm to be angry for him leaving me, for never giving me and Mom a second thought. Should I be joyful for catching just a distant glimpse, despite what he has done? Will I be afraid of the monster inside, or sad from the void he's created in me? I don't know If I'll be able to handle seeing him. I don't care about the others in Oto, the people who want to kill me, I'm used to that. But this? How do you react to someone who either never knew, nor never cared about your existence? Someone who should care, who should be there, but isn't? How?"

"I don't know either, kiddo," Naruto placed his hand on her head, and she gazed up at him sadly. "But I do know you're strong enough to handle it. Your father may not care about you, but you still have the Rookie 12 that do. We'll always have your back- me, your mom, Hinata. Hell, even guys like Ino and Lee. We love all of you kids, because of who you are, not who others say you are. I just want you to be careful. Now, go relax and prepare. We need you at your best during the exams, got it?"

"Yeah," Ruka nodded. "I can't have Hito best me can I?" She laughed.

"That's the spirit! Now come on, Let's go."

They walked back, teasing each other and goofing off like they always did, a bond not quite between a father and a daughter, but something much like it.

(~)(~)(~)

Ruka spent the night at Hiroko's, deciding to wait until the next day to pack. They were up in her room, a quaint space with a sloppy bed in the middle of the far wall and a cluttered desk adjacent to the door. A window overlooked a warm June night, a tree branch growing close to the window sill. White walls and tan carpet surrounded the girls, covered by various papers and objects.

The two of them lay on the bed, chatting about recent events, and reminiscing of times before graduating. Hiroko laughed lightly, before saying, "So tell me, how long have you been sneaking around the Uchiha Compound?"

"You know about that?!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hiroko replied. "The vent system in this house is extremely useful for gathering information."

"Oh. Well, I've really only been doing it a week or so. It's really neat in there, nothing's been touched since the massacre, save for what little my father might've touched since then," Ruka admitted.

"Be careful, if the town knew what you were up to…"

"I know, I know. But check this out!" Ruka pulled from her pocket the pendant she'd found in the compound. "I think it's the necklace from the rituals!"

"The what? H-how d'you know about this stuff?" Hiroko asked, holding the blue, rounded crystal into the light. It was murky, but it looked as though whatever was inside swirled like a thick liquid.

"They've got these books in the library - they contain everything about the Uchiha. There used to be a ritual where the Clan heads and a couple of highly respected mentors sealed some of their chakra into this pendant, and somehow a piece of their souls as well. That way, if something happened to the Clan and the secrets were forgotten, the former masters could teach a descendent worthy of the lessons," Ruka explained. "It's probably a bunch of bull, but it's still cool!"

Hiroko gave her a hard look.

"What?" Ruka asked, dumbfounded.

"An ancient ritual pendant with super-powerful dead dudes sealed inside from an extremely militaristic Clan that's been well known for their anger issues, and you thought it was a good idea to disturb it?"

"You don't really believe all that, do you? I mean, we're talking about an old wives' tale from before the village was even founded!" Ruka waved off her friend's dubious expression.

"My dad - who is a complex living organism - has my grandparents, plus an all-powerful demon sealed in him. Sealing a bunch of ninja's inside of a sapphire doesn't seem too far out of line. And may I remind you that these ninjas had a bone to pick with Konoha in general?" Hiroko complained. "If they get out, this entire village is screwed!"

"Relax, will you? It's not like they sealed _all_ of their chakra in there, just enough to become an apparition. I'm sure it's like a clone, kick it once, and poof! No more supposed danger!" Ruka laughed and put the pendant back in her pocket. "Anyway, know who's on the patrol to the exams?"

"You mean the guards? Um, lets see," Hiroko held out her fists to count on her hands. "'Course there's Mom, uh… three Anbu dudes, Rock Lee, Anko, and Temari."

"Hm, your dad's smart," Ruka replied, her eyes clouded with thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, think about it. Aunt Hinata's Byakugan will be able to spot any chakra related sabotage, Rock Lee's lack of Chakra will make opponents underestimate him and attack less strongly, Anko's extremely knowledgeable about my Dad's fighting style, and Temari's past with the Sand Village will give us the advantage of an ally- should anything go wrong," Ruka summed up.

"How do you do that?" Hiroko spat.

"What?"

"Figure things out like that! It's freaky!"

"I dunno, I just do," Ruka shrugged.

"Man, remind me avoid you during the exams, we've both gotta get through, together."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

(~)(~)(~)

Ruka left Hiroko's midday, and decided to head down to the weapon's shop to see what new items they may have gotten since graduation. After a mental inventory evaluation, she deemed her weapons too worn from practice to be of any use for the exams, and was hoping to be able to grab a few deals on kunai. However, upon entering the shop she found that a majority of it had been sold to other Genin, and a few of them were picking through the scraps like her.

She found in one corner Chouino, quietly analyzing a set of shuriken. Deciding that there wasn't much else to do, she strolled over, hands behind her head in a cocky manner, and began an attempt at small-talk.

"Man, this place has been cleaned out, huh?" Ruka whistled.

"Uh, y-yeah," Chouino replied softly, not glancing away from the box in her hands.

"I guess a lotta people are gonna be in the exams," Ruka continued. "You think it'll be tough?"

"W-w-why… why are you talking to me?" Chouino glanced up at Ruka briefly, before lightly moving away to purchase her weapons. Ruka stood there a moment longer, before slowly gathering an array of items left within the store.

Suddenly a voice came from behind her, "She was really rude."

She turned around to look up at Tomi, his ninja attire on, save for the goggles pushed up to where his bandana used to be. He was a few inches from her, and she suddenly noticed how he'd grown a quarter of a foot taller than her in the past two months they'd been graduated. She rested her hands on the back of the display shelf, and smirked.

"Chouino? Nah, she's just shy. I think I might've made her uncomfortable, she's not exactly used to people walking up to her all the time," Ruka shrugged it off.

"Still, it wasn't nice. A lot of people aren't nice to you," he stated.

"Only a few," she shook her head. " Most people are civil."

"Anyway, talking about the village's absurd dislike of you is not what I intended today," Tomi looked away quickly.

"You're so studious today, what's up?"

"Uh - you wouldn't mind… that is would you g- would you like to …" He licked his lips, took a breath, and began again. "It's your birthday today, isn't it?"

"Yeah?" Ruka answered, trying to piece together what he'd been trying to say.

"You wouldn't mind if - I'd gotten you a gift, would you?" he chuckled nervously, a hand behind his back.

"Ah, Tomi! You didn't have to. I mean, it's not a big deal, my birthday and all," she breathed, her face feeling hot.

"No, you're a teenager now, and that means you aren't a kid anymore. You're an official ninja, and you deserve something special," he said, gazing straight into her eyes.

"I thought we were all ninjas when we passed the academy exams," she teased.

"Well, still," he squirmed under the joke, embarrassed before he pulled his hand from his back. In his palm lay an amber crystal necklace, a jade beetle sealed inside. "The color reminds me of your eyes."

"Tomi, this-" she couldn't find the words. The wings sparkled in the light, and she held it carefully.

"Now that I see them near you, your eyes are much more beaut-"

"Tomi!" a woman called from outside the shop. Her oaken hair was pulled back in a long tail down the bottom of her back. Her brown eyes glanced warmly to them, and she smiled softly towards Ruka. "Your father's waiting for us, he wants to show you a few more techniques before you leave."

"Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow at the gates," he backed up, waved, then ran off, leaving Ruka well and red-faced.


End file.
